


Tomorrow and Tomorrow

by Palabun



Series: Tomorrow and Tomorrow [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Angsty WoL, Bard AU, Cats Gonna Cat, Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn, Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers Spoilers, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mild Blood, Post-Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers, Pre-Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn, Probably Sound 2.0 Lore, Questionable 1.0 Lore, Rimming, That Totally Does Not Count as Vore, everyone probably needs a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-08-13 08:03:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 37,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20170903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palabun/pseuds/Palabun
Summary: A coquettish male Miqo'te Bard strikes out into the world and discovers he's the Warrior of Light. The events of Carteneau have left him with a strange affliction that causes him to receive songs from almost everyone and everything he touches, but he still enjoys being the hero because other people's smiles make him happy. When he finally decides to take something for himself, however, he realizes that smiles can lead to sadness as well, and struggles with reconciling the path of the Warrior of Light with that of the person underneath.Goes from 1.0 all the way to post-Shadowbringers. Rating applies to Chapter 8, which also contains the story's epilogue.





	1. Leaving Home, Finding Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when you leave emotional music on your house Orchestrion and a tiny Bard kitten pops out. I've tried not to bore everyone by rehashing the plot too much...I hope! Hopefully the events of the epilogue will entertain if nothing else :)
> 
> Thank you for taking the time to read my silly story!

R'yhuven didn't know what to do with himself.

The typical aspirations of Seeker Tias had never appealed to him. He was plenty deft with a bow, the weapon of choice for his tribe, but hunting just wasn't satisfying. Political maneuverings and potential breeding rights failed to spark his interest either.

R'yhuven's family often chastised him for his perceived laziness despite how hard he worked, and without the right words to express how he felt he bore it silently for years. It wasn't until a wandering minstrel passed through his small, remote village, back unburdened and fingers strumming an assortment of melodies on a well-worn lute, that R'yhuven saw another path through life.

The middle aged Elezen woman paid for nights in what passed for an inn with a variety of performances. Every night she drew large crowds of Miqo'te, all of them enraptured by both seeing an Elezen and getting to experience a small piece of the outside world. For R'yhuven, however, her every action pulled at his soul, and after her first performance he shamelessly chased her to her room and begged to be taught how to play.

His new mentor taught him about more than music. Across the days R'yhuven spent with her he learned that she was an adventurer, and the feelings he couldn't express were called wanderlust, a common ailment of those that took up the adventuring mantle.

In particular she was a Bard, a unique profession that wielded both the bow and song. R'yhuven wanted desperately to do the same, unable to believe his luck at already having one facet and being so inclined to the other.

One day, R'yhuven went for his lesson only to find that his Bard friend had blown out of the village with the same lack of fanfare with which she had blown in. The innkeeper presented him with a box she left behind - within were maps of Eorzea, sheets of handwritten music, and most surprising of all, her lute. Clutching the precious gifts to his breast R'yhuven rushed home, taking straight away to his room full of hope for his future for the first time.

\---

In a few months R'yhuven found himself standing at the edge of his village in the early dawn light. Every possible moment since he inherited it he had practiced the lute until his arms ached, and delighted in every moment.

Then he'd returned to the inn to take his mentor's place. There was no comparison between his amateur playing and his mentor's, but the light it brought to R'yhuven's heart to see the joy even he could bring to others was all the affirmation he needed for his choice. With his bow on his back and nervous hands clutching his instrument, the young Miqo'te started off to see the world on his way to Gridania, home of the renown Archers of the Quiver's Hold and most likely place to become a Bard candidate.

Very quickly, however, R'yhuven realized he had made a few errors in judgment. Most notable was that it was nearly impossible to survive in the wild without supplies. He thanked Azeyma and his family for blessing him with survival skills, as they were all that let him live as he fought and foraged his way to the closest notable town.

Arriving at the town's gate made all of the trouble worth it. People of every race and profession passed him by, many of them giving him odd stares. R'yhuven made a beeline for the inn with a light step, eager to try his hand at entertaining the passersby while plotting a better way to reach his destination.

Fortunately the inn keeper was kind enough to explain what R'yhuven had missed - adventurers were granted a variety of boons, among which was a special aetherial storage space for all manner of items and equipment. Sheepishly, R'yhuven took the proceeds from his successful performances to the local sundries shop, and over time purchased a backpack and enough supplies to comfortably travel to the next town.

Using the lessons learned from his initial foray, R'yhuven wound his way across Eorzea. He stopped in every village and town he could, slowly accumulating knowledge about other people and himself. After a few stops R'yhuven came to the realization that playing music was only part of his personality - he was a people pleaser through and through. In places that had no need for a minstrel the Miqo'te was more than happy to take on any task. No matter how big or small, R'yhuven put his all into his work for the reward of making those around him happy in that way instead.

When there was no work to do or songs to play he turned to more carnal recreation. Male Miqo'te were uncommon among their race, but in greater Eorzea one traveling was a rarity among rarities. For many all it took was a coy brush of his dark blue hair against equally tan skin, or a few seconds gazing into pale brown eyes, to be completely smitten. Between that and the admirers of his trade R'yhuven never lacked for bedroom partners. He found himself in a multitude of arrangements, from standard single person affairs, to serving wealthy couples willing to sponsor him, to group sessions so large he couldn't keep track of it all. And while he could have easily taken one of the many offers laid at his feet to settle down and be set for life, R'yhuven's wanderlust was too strong and his goal of becoming a true Bard too important for him to give up either.

\---

And so, when R'yhuven at last stepped foot in Gridania a year and a half after taking to the road, he was much more worldly than how he had started. Crossing through the city gates made him feel as giddy as he had back at the beginning of his journey, and he ran to the Carline Canopy to sign up as an adventurer for the verdant city-state. The very next thing he did was put all his belongings in aetherial storage, followed by donating his backpack to a random passerby in need.

With just as much excitement he made his way to the Quiver's Hold. R'yhuven's mentor hadn't sugar-coated the fact that, despite having a bow placed in his hands as soon as he could walk, he would need to take Gridanian archery training before he could even be considered a Bard candidate. But a surprise awaited him at the guild in the form of a recommendation left a year and a half prior. He declined any shortcuts of his training, instead requesting an assessment of his Bard candidacy the moment he finished.

The next year became a whirlwind of activity. Since he wasn't receiving special treatment, no matter how quickly R'yhuven learned a skill he still had to wait for his fellow trainees to catch up before learning the next. In the time between the musically inclined Miqo'te basked in the Gridanian arts scene. Mih Khetto's Amphitheatre drew performers from the world over, and while R'yhuven's own talents never failed to draw crowds he constantly absorbed knowledge from his more experienced peers.

Some days he failed to sleep, so intent he was on improving his technique or learning a new instrument altogether. It wasn't long before all the receptionists at the Oak Atrium knew R'yhuven was coming by his footsteps alone, and would have his latest order in hand so he could waltz back out with it to immediately begin playing on his way to his next destination.

Unfortunately, gil was required to fund R'yhuven's lifestyle. He always waited until the last minute to replenish his funds, but when he did he was as unstoppable as ever. The levemetes loved him for his lack of discrimination in what jobs he took. And his clients loved him as well, constantly sending bonus compensation his way for a job exceptionally well done.

\---

By all his efforts combined the recommendation almost wasn't needed for R'yhuven to become a Bard initiate. He passed the trials easily, although he almost lost his claim to a Soulstone by pom chasing during his first time seeing moogles. The moment R'yhuven held the pale green stone his entire being resonated with the souls held within so strongly he burst into joyous tears - after all his journeying, he was finally home.

Soon after, R'yhuven's life took an entirely different turn. A vision of the past, then of a meteor shower, and then a mysterious voice, led him to the Path of the Twelve. After learning about the Echo R'yhuven became fully committed to their cause in his tenet to keep those around him safe and happy.

His artistic ventures quickly went on hold as his life became dominated by primals, Garleans, and Dalamud. Each ordeal seemed more unbelievable than the one before until he found himself at the Battle of Carteneau, playing the myriad songs his trials had given him in a desperate bid to stave off the fall of the lesser moon. It wouldn't be enough, leaving R'yhuven to stare in horror as the moon revealed itself to be a cage for the elder primal Bahamut. He froze in shock at the ensuing devastation and the effort to end it. The crushing weight of failure sent him off into the void, and he embraced his punishment whole heartedly.

\---

In what felt like both minutes and years R'yhuven found himself back in what he assumed was the Black Shroud. Still reeling from the final events of the Battle he stumbled his way to a Gridania he barely recognized. Giving his name at the inn counter sparked a small commotion - the Bard known as R'yhuven, thought lost in the Calamity, had finally returned.

While the Miqo'te was glad his musical reputation remained intact, he was baffled at no one remembering that he had left for Carteneau. When R'yhuven mentioned the event offhandedly he was informed that no one could recall the faces of the adventurers that vanished at the Battle, the bright light seen by any that tried giving them the name "Warriors of Light".

For a split second R'yhuven thought about offering that he had been among them. The weight of his failure kept it from coming out, and the more he learned about the devastation left in Bahamut's wake the happier he was for it. It was easier for him to slip back into his life pre-Echo, once again filling his days with music and benevolent deeds to soothe his fellow Gridanians' hearts.

But that wasn't allowed to last either. His reputation as an adventurer grew to where he was given a mission blessed by the Elder Seedseer, and in the midst of it he was greeted once more by the effects of the Echo. This time it had a twist, however - along with it came a song. The notes forced themselves into R'yhuven's heart the same way the attunement with his Soulstone had, and nothing he did could make him forget them.

The new development was relentless. He endured it in silence as everyone and everything around R'yhuven began flooding him with songs. Most of them were benign enough, but occasionally he'd be knocked out of sorts by an overwhelmingly bright, or much worse, overwhelmingly sinister, composition. For those he leaned on his disappearance, claiming he was suffering lingering effects from the grave injury that had caused his absence.

Thus he almost cried when his growing popularity caught the attention of his former companions, now the Scions of the Seventh Dawn. Of any people in the world he expected them to remember the time they spent together and hopefully have an idea of what may have happened. But they did not, and the return wave of primals and Garleans with Ascians thrown on top of it all left no room for him to investigate. Instead R'yhuven found his own way to cope - immersing himself in granting everyone else's happiness so he didn't have to focus on his own troubles. If nothing else it gave him plenty of songs for supporting his fellow Scions through even more unbelievable circumstances than the last.

None of it seemed real until he was face to face with Ultima Weapon in the flaming ruins of Castrum Meridianum. As he narrowly won the ensuing fight due to Hydaelyn's blessing and fled the resulting explosion at breakneck speed, the small part of R'yhuven left that wasn't focused on trying to live realized that the chaos that surrounded him was his actual life now.

He kept steering his chocobo as he whimsically laughed into the wind.

Although the celebration at the end of the ordeal was slightly overshadowed by an ill omen, R'yhuven felt that, at least for a short while, he could breathe. His new title of official Warrior of Light brought him some peace with his predicament…and maybe a small thrill. To him it meant that even with his troubles he could be a hero. And that, he was starting to find, might have been what he wanted all along.


	2. Of G'raha Tia

During his respite R'yhuven was finally able to get a theory on his affliction. Events at the Castrum had triggered the memories of his presence at Carteneau with a few Scions. Upon hearing this he explained his predicament, and after a short amount of deliberation was told that in the time he spent displaced his Echo had likely corrupted his bond with his Bard Soulstone. All the Miqo'te could do was nod - the songs kept coming even when he took the Soulstone off. With how many elements the intrusions shared with their alleged sources R'yhuven could accept the answer.

Having an explanation put R'yhuven's mind at enough ease that he could resume his break while the Scions moved to Revenant's Toll in Mor Dhona. Mor Dhona was his least favorite place for a variety of reasons, one of the newest ones being that ancient artifacts were the worst offenders of his condition. There was no shortage of Allagan remnants across the region, all of them full of random songs, including the tomestones used to obtain more Allagan remnants with more songs. Mor Dhona was one large headache for R'yhuven, but he put his sense of duty above his discomfort to offer his services with a smile.

\---

A task he picked up there piqued his interest enough to make him stick around voluntarily. At first it appeared to be a simple request from the Sons of Saint Coinach, but when it turned out to involve a fellow Scion and the mysterious tower that had appeared in Mor Dhona after the Calamity R'yhuven jumped in headfirst.

His travels gathering items to gain access to the tower acquainted R'yhuven with G'raha Tia. The disembodied voice that turned his efforts into a game had annoyed R'yhuven at first. When that voice wound up attached to a haughtily arrogant yet enthusiastic male Seeker, however, it turned into amusement. That quickly gave way to embarrassment at G'raha's grandiose words of admiration - something about his praise made the new Warrior of Light blush.

Others found G'raha's behavior a bit childish, but to R'yhuven it brought back memories of his younger years. In his interactions with other races of Eorzea, R'yhuven found that few non-Miqo'te appreciated their penchant for mischief. Fewer still knew of or were comfortable with their ways of showing friendship. As he made his way through the Labyrinth of the Ancients R'yhuven firmly decided that he wanted to try and befriend the other man, partially because of the lack of Miqo'te among their adventuring group, which G'raha had dubbed NOAH, and partially because he was feeling protective of G'raha's curious naivete.

Upon felling the final guardian of the Labyrinth R'yhuven was again graced with G'raha's praise and another round of embarrassment. The other Miqo'te seemed to truly like him, making R'yhuven elated to try and forge his new friendship. High on adventure and potential the Bard fairly pranced back through the maze and across the remnants of the Sentinels outside.

He was so distracted he mistook a pile of loose rock from a Sentinel as solid ground. He immediately plummeted into more of the statue's remnants, fully prepared to need a large dose of the potion he kept on hand to negate the headaches that came from songs.

When he made contact with the pile, however, it was like he was drowning in the magma within the Labyrinth. Scorching heat chased throughout his body and reduced his sight to a blinding white haze as more information than he had ever received from one of his impressions forced itself into him. Vaguely, R'yhuven realized he was screaming and thrashing about, but there was nothing he could do except ride it out.

Just when R'yhuven was on his twentieth time thinking he couldn't stand another second of agony a new reaction started. Sometimes when another person tried to help him a second song from them would overlap the first and cause more harm than good.

But not this time. The new song was like a soothing balm - instead of abruptly wrenching him in the opposite direction, it erased R'yhuven's pain with the gentlest of touches. He had never encountered another song like it, and he struggled back to his senses to see who had given it to him.

Above R'yhuven, G'raha sat up from having thrown himself on top of him. Dimly R'yhuven figured it was to stop him from hurting himself, and he started to reach out to the other Miqo'te to anchor himself to something safe.

Then he whimpered pitifully and fainted.

\---

The next thing R'yhuven knew he was waking up in the infirmary tent at Saint Coinach's Find. No one was with him, so he ever so quietly attempted to slink out and pretend nothing happened.

"R'yhuven!"

The Bard stiffened, his ears and tail raising in alarm at G'raha's voice coming from behind him as soon as he set one foot outside. It was nighttime, and the camp was quiet. G'raha marked his page and closed the book in his hands. "Are you well? Cid informed everyone of your…condition."

"I…I am. Thank you." R'yhuven exhaled and tried to relax, letting his ears and tail settle back down. "I've had times where a song acts like the Echo and puts me out for a bit but that…"

The place where the Sentinel's song resided was like a yawning abyss of discord. He pushed it aside and tried to suppress a shiver. "It was so much. I wouldn't call it a real song. Just a flood of notes and images. Certainly not tavern fare!"

The Bard laughed at his own poor joke, but G'raha didn't look amused. "An intact Allagan artifact like that likely contained thousands of years of impressions. It's a testament to your strength of will that you endured such an ordeal with only a few hours of unconsciousness to show for it."

"Ahahaha, yeah, I suppose so!" Laughing nervously, R'yhuven looked away. He wanted to tell the researcher that it was his song that had truly helped, yet at the same time he thought describing it to G'raha would wound his pride terribly.

Still, the uneasiness in the other Seekers' scent made R'yhuven fish for something to say. "If you're worried it might happen again don't be! I only get one song per person or object. And I promise to grab everything I can when we step foot inside the Syrcus Tower so that if it counts as a separate place, nothing bad happens at a critical time."

G'raha blinked. "That would be prudent. But…did you perchance…happen to receive a song…from me?"

It took all of R'yhuven's willpower to not go against his earlier decision. He shook his head, sending his ears flying. "It isn't a guarantee."

"Oh. Well then!"

The researcher perked up. "We can debrief in the morning. You're free to rest in the tent. Thank you again for your efforts today. Good night!"

R'yhuven watched his retreating back with interest. _He really wanted me to find his song…I wonder why?_

\---

Thankfully the rest of NOAH chose not to dwell on what happened aside from making sure R'yhuven was fully recovered. They had their debrief, led by G'raha, but both Miqo'te were dismayed to hear the researcher be told to forgo any martial training for helping with the investigation. R'yhuven had been hoping to use an archery competition to get to know G'raha better.

He hung around the camp afterward to formulate a plan B. Everyone scattered, G'raha included, and R'yhuven used the opportunity to find someone to question.

A Hyuran woman sorting through boxes behind a tent made for a perfect candidate. R'yhuven offered to help, striking up a conversation while they worked.

"Exploring the Crystal Tower must be pretty exciting for the Sons of Saint Coinach huh?"

The woman laughed as she wrote out labels. "It certainly is! Having both the Garland Ironworks and a Sharlayan historian in camp has been a dream for the rest of us. Eccentric though they may be!"

They shared a grin. R'yhuven felt slightly bad about his ulterior motive, picking up the pace on his part of the sorting to do more than his companion as compensation. "About the historian…G'raha. He helped me so much with my recovery that I'd like to repay him. Is there anything he likes?"

"Reading!" The woman stopped working to think. "He'll take the entire day to read outside if you let him. Sometimes he remembers to bring food, but often he'll come back to the camp in the evening starving and wolf down dinner for two people!"

She tapped her foot. "He is a practiced Archer, although his equipment is always in perfect shape. If you can talk Allagan history he'd love a good discussion on theory…oh!"

R'yhuven jumped as the woman smacked her fist into her palm emphatically. "He loves to sing!"

"What??"

"Yes! Nothing new or dramatic, not what a renown Bard like yourself would. Ancient Allagan songs."

G'raha's behavior suddenly made sense. _So that's why…_

R'yhuven put away the last of the boxes with a polite bow and flourish. He purred, letting it lower his voice seductively as he waved his tail. "Thank you so verrry much. One last question: how do I find him if he's out?"

She blushed furiously. "He tends to sit on the cliffs to the south by the Crystal Gate!"

"Thanks again!" R'yhuven strode away, leaving the woman to swoon as payment for her help. He called his chocobo and rode to Revenant's Toll at a brisk pace - there was shopping to be done.

\---

By late afternoon he finished his errands. Revenant's Toll was the place to be if you wanted something Allagan, and for once R'yhuven actively did. Through tomestones, gil, haggling with Rowena's House of Splendors, and promising a performance or two, the Bard returned to his room at the Rising Stones with a small bundle of rare Allagan tomes.

He sat at the room's desk and turned on a lamp. Carefully, he unwrapped his purchases and stared at the cover of the first tome. While rare, R'yhuven had ensured that the contents of the tomes would be known by a studied historian like G'raha. Manuscript paper, ink, and a few potion bottles rounded out the desk's contents, and after a deep breath to steel himself R'yhuven placed a hand atop the stack.

An hour and all the potions later the Bard was intently churning out his newly acquired songs on the manuscript paper. There was no way he would find an undiscovered Allagan melody, but R'yhuven hoped that his impressions from a few tomes of theirs were a reasonable substitute. His tail waved eagerly while the ink dried, thoughts of how G'raha would react occupying him as the pages were tucked into a decorative folder. Everything else in the day was a blur of nervous anticipation that chased him into a later than usual sleep.

_\---_

_I hope this isn't too much…_

R'yhuven turned from side to side in the bathroom mirror. Since he didn't have plans on fighting anything, he'd traded his typical Archer armor for one of his performing outfits. He'd chosen one in shades to match the Mor Dhonan landscape to not stand out too badly on the potentially dangerous way to Saint Coinach's Find.

With a final dab of perfume and adjustment of his ponytail, R'yhuven strode confidently from his room. More than a few heads turned his way as he left the tavern the Rising Stones was connected to, mounted his chocobo Arpeggio outside, and headed straight for the cliffs he knew G'raha would be on.

Around noon the Miqo'te dismounted to find G'raha by foot, the rocky terrain being no place for a chocobo. He trusted his companion through many battles and a Calamity to return when she was called. "If all goes well I'll catch you tomorrow. Don't go picking any fights with giant toads this time, okay Peg?"

"Kweh!"

The chocobo ran off with a glint of mischief in her eyes. Not able to say anything, R'yhuven proceeded to pick his way through the crystal formations, making his way south.

He eventually found the other Seeker sprawled out beneath the shade of a sidewise growing crystal. G'raha didn't seem to notice R'yhuven's approach at all, so he whistled just loud enough to catch G'raha's attention without scaring him to death.

"Oh!" The researcher whipped around. For a second R'yhuven thought he was going to be reprimanded, but when G'raha realized who he was he stopped and put his book in a nearby bag. "R'yhuven, is there an emergency?"

R'yhuven gestured there wasn't. "Not in these clothes, no!"

G'raha's heterochromatic eyes widened as he looked R'yhuven up and down. The Bard finished his approach to join him on the ground. "I wanted to thank you for yesterday."

"N-no need!" Blushing almost the same shade as his hair, G'raha looked down.

"I insist. Here."

R'yhuven put on his brightest smile to accompany handing over the folder of sheet music. It was taken from his hands like it was made from glass. "I noticed you were down about not having your own song, so I thought a few from some Allagan tomes might make up for it."

A sudden burst of energy seemed to overcome G'raha. He eagerly opened the folder and pulled out each sheet with a nearly palpable reverence. "You willingly suffered to obtain these for me? Wh-"

R'yhuven swiftly cut the conversation off by taking up his lute. "Let's not worry too much about that shall we? Can you read sheet music? Please say yes - I can't sing to save my life, so I'd hate for my warbling to be the first time you hear these."

"I don't need your lies to appease my ego R'yhuven."

G'raha's narrow eyed stare threatened to core straight into R'yhuven and excavate his real mistruth. "I'm not lying! If you want I can call a fellow musician over a linkshell to talk all about it!"

Checking G'raha's scent revealed that he was more curious than angry. Eventually the curiosity won, and he resumed admiring his music. "My apologies. Perhaps my ego could stand a bit of deflating by fumbling through these songs."

"It'll be the first time for both of us, so we can fail together. Let's give them a try."

\---

In the end neither of them had anything to worry about. G'raha was a quick study, and before long the two Miqo'te were serenading the watching crystals.

Not a word was spoken between them in the hours they spent immersed in song. When the pages moved through G'raha's hands R'yhuven knew to follow along. When they stopped it meant his throat needed a break. Not lacking in his repertoire R'yhuven would play something less intensive until G'raha was rested enough to begin again.

They wove their talents together until early evening touched the sky. Tucking the music back into the folder gently when they finished, G'raha took the water R'yhuven offered him. He exhaled, his left ear twitching ever so slightly. "My apologies for declining your offer initially R'yhuven. I am full glad you convinced me to join you…I could not imagine a more wonderful gift."

"The gift was mine, actually." R'yhuven drew his legs up to his chest to smile at G'raha. "You have a beautiful singing voice. If one day you get tired of research I'd be happy to introduce you to the artists of Gridania. You'd become a star in no time."

The researcher's ear twitched harder. "Y…you…I…"

An ear splitting stomach growl interrupted him. "Would if only artistic nourishment could also fuel our worldly bodies. We should head to the Find for dinner."

G'raha sounded as disappointed as R'yhuven felt at having to break their spell by getting up. The Bard reluctantly started to stand when he remembered his aetherial bags. "Wait!"

He began producing a multitude of wrapped packages, bottles, and containers. G'raha looked on with furrowed brows and a waving tail at the pile that was forming. "Is this all…food?"

"It is! It's surprising how many people give adventurers a meal along with the payment for their help."

"Hmm." Eyeing the pile warily, G'raha picked up what turned out to be a steak platter. "I'm aware that compressed aether storage devices slow time for the items within, so I'm not concerned about any of this having gone bad. But if it's all cold then…oh."

R'yhuven sat a fire crystal powered warmer in front of G'raha smugly. "My Gods, is there anything you can't do R'yhuven?"

The Bard snorted loudly. "I still can't sing!"

\---

The pair laughed and ate their way through the assorted food. There was plenty for a main course and dessert, and as their wild cousins often did they overindulged. Unable to move they laid out across the ground, slightly away from the overhanging crystal to stare at the stars.

Too soon for R'yhuven the weather changed, bringing on the distorted aetheric occurrence that was his least favorite aspect of Mor Dhona. "I guess that's a sign."

"Will you be returning to Revenant's Toll?"

The question was asked so quietly R'yhuven almost missed it. "I hadn't planned to, if you're fine with [sleeping together] tonight?"

R'yhuven took extra care with his words. When he first left his home, he had gotten into trouble a few times converting the Miqo'te language into Standard. Where his people had several ways to express differing levels of closeness, the only available translation implied sexual intimacy. In this case he made sure to use the Miqo'te phrasing meant for good friends.

G'raha rolled over to stare at him. They held each other's gaze for a long moment, until G'raha blinked at him, slowly and deliberately, and rolled to his feet. "Shall we clean up before we go?"

If the sign of acceptance wasn't enough confirmation for R'yhuven, the other Miqo'te's humming and ear twitching was. The shyly phrased question completely melted R'yhuven's heart. He nodded and stuffed the trash into his bags, then also stood to dust off and start back to civilization.

At camp they headed to the bathing area to clean up. They washed their hair, brushed their teeth, and scampered into G'raha's tent before anyone could question them. Inside they finished drying off while giggling about their escape. R'yhuven gave G'raha a respectable amount of privacy to change into his sleepwear, but earned himself an upturned nose when he used another of his adventurer perks, the Armory, to quickly change his clothes.

"Cheater!"

G'raha's face was scrunched up so hard R'yhuven burst out laughing, prolonging the other Miqo'te's displeasure. "What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing, nothing." _You have the most adorable expressions is all._ R'yhuven yawned and stretched from ears to tail. "I'm tired, but it's your bed so you first."

Carefully, G'raha settled into his bed. As R'yhuven joined him the researcher pulled a book from a stack on the floor and rolled onto his stomach to read it. It irritated R'yhuven slightly - it was too late for G'raha to stay up any longer to read - but there was no way he could be presumptuous enough to order another adult to sleep.

He decided to provide something better to focus on instead. First, R'yhuven lay on his back draped across his bed partner, his head resting just past the younger man's shoulder. Where G'raha was wearing a night shirt and shorts, R'yhuven had opted for just sleeping pants, so he spent some time to take in the soft material combined with G'raha's warmth.

Then, R'yhuven turned his head and gave the closest part of G'raha's ear a lick. He felt the smallest hitch in the other Miqo'te's breathing and nothing else. Taking the silent encouragement R'yhuven continued to casually groom what he could reach.

He had to not cheer in victory when, with a deep exhale, the book was closed and sat off to the side. Once again, a set of heterochromatic eyes met and lingered on R'yhuven's light brown. There was contentment in G'raha's gaze and his scent, much more than R'yhuven thought he would be granted.

R'yhuven sat up as G'raha pillowed his head on his arms. The Bard laid back over him facing downwards to resume his grooming. A deep, resonating purr came from R'yhuven at his first full lap across the entirety of G'raha's ear. It was almost instinctual as he licked the dark red fluff against the grain, then back again rhythmically.

When a matching purr came from beneath R'yhuven he decided to go a bit further than he had originally planned. He switched to G'raha's other ear to give it the same treatment, taking his time to lave over its entirety with care.

He then sat on G'raha's lower back and eyed his hair. Like R'yhuven's own it was slightly damp and loose, causing it to cling to the back of his neck. With one finger R'yhuven reached out and carefully swept the trailing mass over G'raha's shoulder, then began kneading his upper back.

"Khh!!" G'raha squirmed uncomfortably as he stopped purring. His tail repeatedly smacked the bed, but R'yhuven refused to let up. "What are you doing?!"

"You arrre morrre knotted than a fishing net. Just rrrelax and let me fix it."

Utilizing the entirety of his Archer-given dexterity, R'yhuven skillfully worked over G'raha's back. The tail lashing gradually gave way to a more relaxed swishing. When the worst of the knots were gone, R'yhuven switched to kneading for kneading's sake until G'raha was back to a light purr and mostly asleep.

R'yhuven laughed lightly and returned to his original spot. He pulled a blanket over them both. "Good night you fuss."

A tail draped over his leg. "Almost. R'yhuven…why did you do all this for me?"

"I told you, it's-"

"No. I don't accept that. You're the Warrior of Light. You're a Scion of the Seventh Dawn. I may be a Student of Baldesion, but that doesn't warrant…this."

It hurt R'yhuven to hear G'raha suddenly sound so dejected. He decided it was best to tell the truth, or at least most of it, if he had truly sincere intentions. "Okay, you win."

G'raha didn't move, so R'yhuven continued to stare upwards. "Truth is, I decided I wanted to win your friendship while I was in the Labyrinth."

"'Win' it. Like a game."

"No!" R'yhuven felt desperate to not upset G'raha any further. "Like a rare prize! You remind me of myself when I first left home and I want to protect that - that happiness and innocence. I love being out in the world, but it's always nice to have another Miqo'te around to cuddle with. And…"

He blushed so hard he was sure G'raha could feel his flaming ears. "And it makes me feel special when you praise me…I tripped and fell onto that Sentinel because I was distracted thinking about doing all this for you. Giving it as a gift for helping me was an added bonus."

"…"

"Gods! Okay, okay, I'm obsessed with making other people happy!" R'yhuven started throwing out everything he had. "I can't do anything for myself - I turn into a complete wastrel if you leave me alone! I get antsy if I don't travel around too! I spent my whole life doing random things for people in my village until a Bard came through and I saw how much joy she brought everyone so I begged for her to teach me and I was good at it so I left home and went to Gridania and became a Bard too oh and I signed up with the Adventurers' Guild so I could do jobs for people in need all over and when I found I had the Echo I joined the Scions well they were the Path of the Twelve then and-"

"R'YHUVEN."

The Bard in question pulled on his ears while whining. "Nnnnnnn…"

His perch began to shake with laughter. "Please, I've heard enough. You wouldn't still be here if I didn't want you to be."

"So we're friends??"

The tail on R'yhuven's leg ruffled his pants. "We are. Somehow…the Warrior of Light is…"

G'raha's voice trailed off momentarily. "May I ask one more question?"

"Absolutely! I owe you for all that." R'yhuven tried to take his own advice and relax, but he was too busy beaming in delight.

"Tell me what it's like to be the Warrior of Light. You cut right through the Labyrinth of the Ancients so easily - do you possess some ancient artifact or technique?"

The simple question brought R'yhuven to a halt. He hadn't put much thought into it before. "It's like…so there's the Echo, right? It helps me by showing me small glimpses of what's to come in battles, which is an unbelievable lifesaver. But I'm not the only one with it. Mine is just stronger somehow."

He held up a hand to examine it. "All the situations I've been in where I probably should have died, all I could think about was the people relying on me. If I didn't do it everyone would die alongside me. That thought lights a fire inside me. It sets my soul ablaze. It lets me go beyond any normal limits. And it just keeps burning until I've won."

"You know G'raha." R'yhuven let his arm drop wistfully. "I've often wondered why it's me. I'm just some random Miqo'te with decent aim and a talent for musical instruments that can't hold still for long. I don't know why I, of all the people in Eorzea, was born this way. But when I think about how it could have gone to someone who used it to do harm instead I feel responsible for using my birthright for good."

There were pieces R'yhuven intentionally left out, but he felt he had already overwhelmed poor G'raha without mentioning Hydaelyn. "You're the first person to hear all that. Sorry it was so much."

The other Miqo'te's tail hadn't stopped moving during the explanation. "Don't apologize. You've actually given me another gift, as well as a great deal to think over."

"Want me to lick your ears again so you can sleep?"

"You're awful." G'raha turned off the nearby lamp. "Next time I'll be the one doing the grooming so you had better be prepared."

"Next time?!"

"Good night, R'yhuven."

R'yhuven didn't want to sleep - he wanted to roll around and knead G'raha more, among other things. _Now's not the time. Especially when I'm not being completely honest with him. When things are all said and done, I'll ask him to forgive me. But for now it's nice to be here just like this._

"Good night, G'raha."


	3. How to Bathe Your Cat

In the morning R'yhuven departed with a promise to collect on G'raha's offer soon. Much as he would have liked to have stayed they had jobs they needed to do.

Two days later the Bard returned to Saint Coinach's Find. He made sure to visit in the evening to not interrupt any important research, although he was prepared to wait around some if the camp was deep into work.

Fortunately they didn't appear to be. Celebrating his good luck, R'yhuven headed to G'raha's tent to see if the other Miqo'te would welcome him.

G'raha looked thrilled to see R'yhuven, but his visitor had to take a step back. "G'raha…"

R'yhuven pinched his nose shut. "Did you know you smell vile?"

"I spent yesterday digging through a Gigas' camp looking for items they may have stolen from around the Tower. But what of it?"

"Yesterday??" His ears and tail wilting, R'yhuven tried not to cover his mouth as well at the revelation. "And you haven't bathed?"

The researcher shrugged nonchalantly. "You don't need to be clean to read a book."

"What Miqo'te with a working nose goes a whole day without bathing?? Especially after dumpster diving a Gigas camp…they don't go very far to take a shi…"

R'yhuven sighed. "Just take a bath, please?"

G'raha folded his arms and turned his nose up in his signature expression. "I don't want to. And I don't have to either. You wouldn't want to make me upset by forcing me to do something that would make me unhappy would you?"

_You little shit!_ R'yhuven cursed mentally at the frumpy man. "No, I wouldn't. But I'm not [sleeping] with you. My nose still works!"

He had hoped that would make G'raha change his mind. It almost worked - for a moment, G'raha's tail twitched unhappily. But his pride won out, and he turned his back to R'yhuven. "Fine then!"

Suddenly R'yhuven found himself alone outside. He hadn't expected G'raha to dig in that deeply. _Two can play at this game though…_

Instead of returning to the Rising Stones, the Bard teleported to Ul'dah. His life as a famous performer was still unknown to G'raha, which also meant he had no idea the floral perfume R'yhuven wore was an original creation of one of his benefactors. R'yhuven headed to their estate with a plan to lure his stubborn friend out of his literal funk.

\---

In another two days R'yhuven was back at G'raha's tent. He was hoping G'raha had seen reason and already bathed, but the other Miqo'te's smell preceded him to the tent flap.

"Back so soon?"

"How…? I can hardly breathe around you!"

G'raha flipped his tail in annoyance. "Bathing takes time away from my research. I've calculated the most efficient interval at which to invest the time in overall cleanliness to be once every eight days."

"Eight…days…well…"

R'yhuven pulled out a small bag and held it up where he knew G'raha would catch its sandalwood and rose fragrance. "I don't feel like leaving here empty handed again, so I'm off to clean up with this soap I was given today."

Without letting G'raha reply the Bard left for the bathing area. Saint Coinach's Find was situated above a source of fresh water, and sported several shower stalls and a few walled off tubs near the edge. R'yhuven ran water in one of the tubs, adding some of the oil from his package along the way. He then stripped and made his way to one of the shower stalls with a basket of bath items.

"Wait!"

R'yhuven turned evil eyes on G'raha. "Did you need something?"

The way G'raha clutched his own basket made R'yhuven feel bad for teasing him. "You said it was given to you. Because you're the Warrior of Light?"

"Something like that…"

The other Miqo'te fidgeted nervously. "Then it would be foolhardy of me to decline such an offer. If it still stands?"

R'yhuven happily handed over a bar of soap. "Of course! There was an oil to go with it that I've already prepared for soaking. Tub's big enough for two. I'll wash your hair for you to make sure it's completely clean okay?"

"O-okay!" G'raha squeaked and ran into a stall.

Shaking his head, R'yhuven took the one next to him. When he finished he dried off just enough to not slip, then went next door. "Ready?"

"I am!"

He let himself in the stall and wasted no time grabbing the shampoo. R'yhuven paid the same attention to G'raha's scalp that he had to his back days before, including taking extra time for running his fingers through G'raha's hair for his own sake. It was just as hard to stop his self-indulgence a second time. "And done!"

"You have my thanks. It would have taken me some time to…"

G'raha turned his head while talking, but froze when he saw R'yhuven. "Why don't you have a towel?!"

R'yhuven folded his arms over his naked front. "Why would I when I'm in here with you and we're about to go soak?"

"...fair points. Shall we?"

Slowly, G'raha turned completely around. He was nervous through and through. There was no intent to tease him in how R'yhuven was acting, however. He was a free spirit in every way, including being nude in front of others. It often frustrated him how taboo it was to be in one's default state at reasonable times.

Still, out of respect for G'raha's discomfort R'yhuven didn't linger in front of him long. They went straight to the tub without looking at each other again. R'yhuven stepped in first, unashamedly moaning in pleasure at being enveloped by the perfectly hot water and handpicked scent. He moved to one side so that G'raha could sit opposite him.

Together they sat quietly, legs stretched out alongside each other. It was clear weather, and while the facilities at the Find weren't luxurious in any way, R'yhuven always enjoyed an outdoor bath no matter the circumstances.

A small splash came from across the tub. "Umm, R'yhuven?"

The Bard focused on his companion. He had been distracted by the atmosphere instead of paying attention to the curious G'raha across from him. "I'm sorry for being quiet."

"It's alright." G'raha's left ear flicked lightly. "If I may be so bold, I'm surprised you don't appear to have any scars."

R'yhuven tamped down his frustration at the observation. One of his special Echo-granted abilities was a natural healing - it was slow, but any wounds he received that should have left scars always healed completely.

He didn't want to tell that to G'raha. "The luck it takes to live through what I have has been kind enough to not mar my perfect form."

The flourish R'yhuven ended his explanation with turned G'raha bright red. He was fully aware of how attractive he was and often weaponized it as positive incentive for favors. Had he been with anyone else R'yhuven might have made a suggestive offer.

But he didn't. G'raha eventually recovered, and they went back to a comfortable silence until the water cooled off. R'yhuven stayed mildly distracted on the way to G'raha's tent, breaking out of it only when the tent's owner stopped them at the flap. "I removed any potentially offensive items before I left, including changing the bedsheets."

"Thank the Gods - I hadn't thought of that!"

R'yhuven strode inside confidently, noting the newly made bed. He stretched out across it on his side, facing away from G'raha, and let his tail speak for him. The bed dipped down behind him, followed by a sandalwood and rose laced warmth pressed to his back.

Some time passed with nothing happening. Thinking too much time in hot water made his friend fall asleep R'yhuven went to assume the same position as before.

And found a set of red and green eyes staring at him.

"Umm…G'raha? Are you okay?"

The other Miqo'te looked away. "I haven't done it before. I do clean my ears but, this is direct and I'm unsure about how it will…taste…"

R'yhuven's mind went blank. _Oh Gods…oh Gods…he's much too cute! But…_ "Were you not raised near other Miqo'te?"

When G'raha shook his head R'yhuven's heart sank. "I am so sorry. All this time I've been assuming."

"Don't apologize!" G'raha's hands clenched tightly. "Don't treat me any differently!!"

"I won't." R'yhuven gave G'raha's head a firm pet as encouragement to look up. "About the taste thing. Grooming is about going outside of yourself to bring happiness to another. It's a sacrifice of your resources for their benefit with no promise of a return. And when you're focused on them, your own discomforts stop mattering. So you never really taste anything…unless you want to that is."

The younger Miqo'te exhaled nervously. "I see. Taking on a burden for others makes one self-fulfilled, reducing or completely negating one's perception of adverse effects."

Hearing it put that way made R'yhuven's head hurt but he couldn't argue, only nodding in reply. "Let me try then."

R'yhuven turned back around without comment. Almost immediately G'raha shuffled at his back, followed by the lightest of licks to his right ear. He held his breath as it was followed by another, slightly more confident lick.

After a few more R'yhuven exhaled and allowed himself to purr happily. It was reciprocated right away, and he sat back and let G'raha do want he wanted to his ears.

\---

"How was it? The best grooming you've ever had right?"

"Mmhmm…" R'yhuven was too relaxed to be startled by G'raha leaning over him to indicate he was done. "By farrr. How's yourrr tongue?"

G'raha licked one of his fingers in a motion R'yhuven had to remind himself wasn't meant to be suggestive. "Hmph. This was nothing."

_And there he is._ "Forrrgive me for implying anything else my frrriend. Until tomorrrow then."

R'yhuven expected G'raha to move to his own part of the bed, but was pleasantly surprised when the head of red hair next to his settled in faced away. "Hmph, indeed."


	4. The Smile That Said Goodbye

The two Miqo'te fell into a routine. Whenever R'yhuven was free he ran right to Saint Coinach's Find. With the amount of data NOAH was collecting and analyzing G'raha was only available some of the time, but when he was they spent the night together in G'raha's tent.

R'yhuven always brought something with him to show to G'raha. He was constantly receiving trinkets and food for his work that he loved to share, especially since no matter how insignificant they would seem to most Eorzeans, G'raha was impressed by anything given to him by the Warrior of Light.

Above all, however, the researcher loved snacks. R'yhuven made the mistake of sharing some Doman rice crackers, a rare commodity, with G'raha. For a week straight he was begged for them constantly, even receiving linkshell messages where R'yhuven could practically hear the other man drooling. Unfortunately the Bard was no cook, but he knew plenty of people that were.

The pair's nightly ritual became hinged on exotic snack food. Rice crackers remained a rare treat, but G'raha was willing to forgive R'yhuven for not bringing more with everything else that showed up instead. Items from across Eorzea's kitchens were downed in the tent, from Limsan pies on the floor during late night recollections of R'yhuven's exploits, to Ishgardian sweet biscuits in bed as G'raha paged through Allagan children's books.

\---

During a week where he couldn't see G'raha R'yhuven started feeling restless. At first he attributed his feelings to a sudden rise in his wanderlust, but no amount of traveling helped. Then he received a request for lemon cake and stories from one red haired researcher at Saint Coinach's Find and practically ran away from a client trying to hand him money.

Even Arpeggio picked up on R'yhuven's improved mood, kwehing excitedly the entire way to the camp. As the Bard crossed the Find feeling as though his feet barely touched the ground, he realized he was truly enjoying his time with G'raha for his own reasons.

It momentarily stunned him outside his destination. An impatient, pouting face poking through the flap and seeking cake, left ear as twitchy as ever, broke R'yhuven out of it. The Bard stepped inside with his usual complaints about how he wasn't on call for food deliveries, leaving the cake box on a waiting table and giving G'raha a firm rub to his ear as he sat, tail swishing happily and story at the ready to pass the night away.

\---

But much too soon for R'yhuven their carefree times ended. NOAH completed its analysis of the Tower's defenses and approached the main door. They opened the way with the assistance of the Allagan clones of Doga and Unei, and R'yhuven had to fight the ancient emperor Xande himself to secure the Tower's interior once inside. With him gone Doga and Unei could use their Allagan royal blood to seal the rift to the void opened by Xande.

At the moment of the sealing it all fell apart. The Cloud of Darkness sent her minions, void copies of Doga and Unei, through the rift to kidnap the clones and stop them. Nero, an unexpected addition to their group, was taken with them as the way to the void closed, leaving everyone behind unable to rescue them.

R'yhuven stayed out of NOAH and the Ironworks' way while they scrambled to reopen the rift for a rescue. He didn't dare interrupt G'raha, but he did sneak by to leave small, edible gifts in his tent.

In a week's time they were back in Xande's throne room with the means to go through the rift to the void. The Bard didn't need to be told the rescue was up to him - delving into another dimension to save a set of ancient clones and a man who was thought dead was exactly the kind of chaos R'yhuven had expected.

What he didn't expect was his conversation with G'raha. The red haired Miqo'te's sudden clutching of his eye during the kidnapping of Doga and Unei, followed by his recollection of lost information worried R'yhuven greatly, even though he hadn't the chance to ask about them. When G'raha pulled him aside to talk about the Allagan Eye he was born with, however, his words sent cold fear down R'yhuven's spine:

_"The more I learn of the Crystal Tower, the less I am myself."_

G'raha's request to accompany R'yhuven into the rift to fulfill his destiny and try to remember what he was missing was impossible to deny. R'yhuven had to fight not to show his worry as they made plans to spend the rest of the night preparing to leave out well rested in the morning.

\---

It only made sense for R'yhuven to stay at the Find overnight. It was rare that he traveled anywhere unprepared as far as supplies went. That left equipment maintenance, which both he and G'raha needed. R'yhuven started to go into the tent to do it but couldn't. _I can't bring something this heavy in there._

"Hey, let's do this at the cliff."

G'raha frowned, slinging his bow over his shoulder. "Why?"

There was no reply. R'yhuven marched up to the cliff with G'raha obediently following behind without complaint. Instead of sitting under the crystal where they had first sang together and returned to do so many times more, R'yhuven walked them to the cliff's edge and sat them with their legs over the side. The Crystal Tower shone brightly in the distance.

They shared supplies as they checked and cleaned their respective bows. When they were satisfied R'yhuven counted through the arrows in his aetherial storage while G'raha gave his armor a thorough examination.

G'raha sighed at the sheer amount of arrows R'yhuven had. "I can't possibly carry as much ammunition as you. Will I need to bring an alternate means of defense?"

"No. If you run out of arrows during a fight just stay close to me so I can protect you. Otherwise I'll refill your quiver between encounters."

A few minutes later G'raha spoke up again. "How far do you think we'll have to go once we're in the World of Darkness?"

"Always prepare for a long journey. Strongholds are rarely simple to navigate, even when they don't appear that large on the outside. I've never been inside a dimensional rift to the void before but I doubt we'll step right into our goal."

He nodded. "As you say."

Still later he stowed his equipment. "Well, I believe I've completed my preparations. Perhaps…you would like to play a few songs before we head back to help lighten the mood?"

R'yhuven cringed. _He's the one having a hard time yet he's consoling me. Ugh, Yhuven…_

"Not tonight. It isn't the best idea to strain our most important assets right before we head into the unknown. But!"

The Bard finally let his Warrior of Light mask fall off. "When it's all over and we've safely returned, we'll celebrate so much the rest of NOAH will be jealous!"

That brought some light back to G'raha's eyes. It didn't take a Miqo'te's nose to tell he was scared, as he had every right to be. R'yhuven's attempts to be the stoic mentor hadn't helped at all.

So he reverted to what he knew best. He stood and beckoned for G'raha to follow. As soon as the researcher was composed R'yhuven took his hand and held it firmly. "We're going to make it. I promise."

"Ah…"

The gesture startled G'raha, but to R'yhuven's surprise he quickly recovered and held on just as tightly. Their hands stayed together until they had to clean and dress for bed back at the Find.

In what felt like seconds the two Miqo'te were in front of G'raha's bed. Its owner climbed in first, and R'yhuven went to take his usual spot lying across him.

G'raha rolled to face him before he could settle down. R'yhuven hesitated, thinking G'raha wasn't ready. Then he balked as the blankets were pulled up. "Should I…go?"

The hand that extended from the bed and the warm gaze behind it dispelled R'yhuven's worries. "You should not."

R'yhuven practically dove under the blankets. Their hands went back together tighter than before, and for the first time G'raha's slow blink of comfortable acceptance led to his eyes remaining closed still facing R'yhuven.

"Raha."

Heterochromatic eyes slowly cracked open to take R'yhuven in sleepily. "Yhuven."

R'yhuven couldn't tell if it was caused by G'raha being mostly asleep, or if his imagination was hearing what it wanted, but the way his familiar name rolled off G'raha's tongue poured into his ears and heart like honey. "I want you to know that, no matter what happens…no matter what you become…I'll always be beside you."

G'raha's left ear gave the sleepiest of twitches. He drew R'yhuven's hand up to his chest, and in return R'yhuven moved over until the shorter man's head was tucked against his shoulder. With a content sigh G'raha drifted into a deep sleep, leaving R'yhuven awake by himself.

_And I swear to you, when this is over I'll give you everything I have. At first I simply wanted your friendship, but somewhere along the way you stole my heart in return like the brat you are._

Never before had R'yhuven felt more selfish. He knew his primary goal in the World of Darkness was the rescue mission. If he was honest with himself, however, his personal top priority was keeping G'raha safe.

_This is actually more terrifying than stepping through a void rift into Gods-know-what. For the second time I have to save the world from a life-ending threat, yet thinking of losing you is what's keeping me awake._

He focused on what was in front of him to finally fall asleep. _Whichever God or Gods is watching over me…Hydaelyn, if you're still there…give me the strength to make it through tomorrow, and the strength to tell him how much I love him after…_

\---

As anticipated their trek through the World of Darkness was madness. Voidsent assailed R'yhuven and G'raha at every turn, leaving them precious few moments to catch their breath between fights.

R'yhuven would have kissed his companion if it was appropriate. Fighting independently as a Bard required surprising his enemies with a song, and then fighting exclusively with his bow afterward. With G'raha by his side he could play more often, providing a greater benefit from his talents and easing their journey.

Thus when they reached their destination, while they were tired they were fairly well off. R'yhuven kept moving forward, but G'raha didn't move.

"I'm afraid this is where my usefulness ends my friend."

The thought made R'yhuven panic internally - he didn't want G'raha out of his sight. R'yhuven also knew he was right. "I hate to hear you put it that way. You can keep my back covered so I can fight without worry."

"I will!" Drawing his bow confidently, G'raha took up a position where he could watch the pathway leading to them. R'yhuven tried to run off so the other Miqo'te didn't see him worry.

"Yhuven!!"

The Bard looked back in terror, but there was only G'raha with his hands raised to shout to him. "Burn brightly out there!!"

And like that, all R'yhuven's apprehension fell away, replaced by flaming self-consciousness. _I can't believe he remembered THAT! Why did I even say it?!_

But the Warrior of Light couldn't let G'raha down, and neither could R'yhuven. "I will!"

\---

Thankfully G'raha did R'yhuven the favor of joining him immediately after the Cloud of Darkness was felled. They were joined by Doga, Unei, and Nero, and preparing to leave when R'yhuven's worst fear became real.

The Cloud of Darkness wasn't dead. He could only stare uselessly as she attacked G'raha directly. The Miqo'te's eyes met, then widened in disbelief when it bounced off without doing any harm. Doga and Unei quickly realized that G'raha also had Allagan blood and could control the Crystal Tower in their place, granting him their blood and a second Eye to do so, and sent them all running out of the rift.

The top of the Tower was the second best sight R'yhuven had once they were out. The first was G'raha, intact and acting like himself. Another incident had temporarily incapacitated him, and R'yhuven was starting to see why people reacted the way they did when he was struck by the Echo.

_Actually, we have a great deal in common. Of all the people that I could talk to without judgment it's definitely the owner of the entire Crystal Tower!_

Happy to hear that G'raha had learned what he needed as well, R'yhuven honored his request for a moment alone and headed down the Crystal Tower. There was so much R'yhuven had to say, but the first was laying his heart bare to the person he loved.

Instead he found himself staring across the threshold of Syrcus Tower, feeling outside of his body as G'raha informed the members of NOAH he would be sealing the Tower with himself inside it to fulfill the wish left to his bloodline. Every action G'raha was taking was exactly what R'yhuven would have in his place.

What hurt most was that he was doing it with a smile. His question from the bath came back to R'yhuven in painful detail: _"You wouldn't want to make me upset by forcing me to do something that would make me unhappy would you?"_

R'yhuven wouldn't. So instead of jumping over the gap or yelling everything he had withheld during their short relationship, he simply smiled back. He was rewarded with one last round of praise and an expectation he vowed to meet at any cost.

Those were R'yhuven's final memories of G'raha as Syrcus Tower's massive doors closed between them. Everyone chatted excitedly about how hard they would work to try and see G'raha soon, the Warrior of Light included. R'yhuven was still trying to process what happened - he had accepted the mantle of a 'hero' because the happiness of others brought the same to him, yet he had just been completely torn apart by the same principle.

\---

Everyone went their separate ways in Saint Coinach's Find. R'yhuven made as if to return to the Rising Stones, but instead snuck back into the camp. Shortly after he was leaving G'raha's tent and heading towards their cliff.

The Crystal Tower loomed over the area. Seeing the sunlight hitting it set off something within R'yhuven he couldn't put words to. Turning around abruptly the Bard cleared the crystal field to summon Arpeggio. She kwehed at him in concern, but didn't refuse him when he climbed onto her back and headed for the west side of Mor Dhona.

Revenant's Toll went by in a blur as rider and mount quickly covered the distance between R'yhuven and his goal. They navigated the morbols of the southwestern marshes, and then stopped at the pathway leading up to the Rathefrost.

R'yhuven dismounted and pet his companion's patterned beak affectionately. Both of them had been marked for their transgressions at Carteneau. Unbidden, a painful recollection surfaced of G'raha catching sight of R'yhuven's brand and examining it manually. Being a patient mentor R'yhuven had endured it without complaint while hiding his enjoyment of the feather light touches over his upper back.

The memory did nothing for the Miqo'te's mood. He headed up the path only to have his way blocked by the Harriers that had made camp midway. Arpeggio immediately attacked the closest ones, but R'yhuven wasn't in the mood to see her or anyone else he was close to hurt because of him.

In a trance R'yhuven pulled out a harp. The song from the Sentinel sprang from his fingers, its dark and twisted deluge of dissonance bringing his assailants to their knees. He observed their pain with disinterest - their suffering didn't begin to match his own.

It took Arpeggio nudging him for the Bard to realize the Harriers were all unconscious. He went to put the harp away when he caught a trace of blood running from one of their ears. Frantically, he checked all of them to confirm that they were still alive, but bleeding from any places ruptured by his song.

Running like his tail was on fire, R'yhuven reached the summit of the Rathefrost and threw the harp into the lake below. Losing the instrument brought another memory to mind, this time of his leaving home. He had thought the gift of his mentor's lute to be deeply symbolic, but upon becoming a Bard himself discovered that it was typical to carry two or three of the same instrument in case they were damaged on the battlefield. It didn't stop her lute from being his treasure. It did, however, provide another example of how little he knew about life.

Arpeggio settled next to R'yhuven as he sat on all fours. The view was a summary of his failures: the cracked shell of Dalamud loomed just over the crags it had created upon landing and destroying the Mor Dhonan landscape, and in the distance the glittering spire of the Crystal Tower marked what was likely G'raha's eternal resting place.

The sight was overwhelming, and exactly why they were there. Slowly, R'yhuven pulled the stolen memento from his belongings and held it up to his face. G'raha's scent overwhelmed him, the shirt from their final night together being the strongest smelling item R'yhuven had found in the tent. He put the shirt away much faster to preserve it, letting himself cry into Arpeggio's downy feathers instead until fatigue, sorrow, and a lullaby he would never play with his tainted hands pulled him into a dreamless sleep.


	5. "A Smile Better Suits a Hero"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're talking about Haurchefant? I didn't think we were going to talk about Haurchefant, but we're talking about Haurchefant ._.

The Rathefrost became R'yhuven's new escape. Having unintentionally cleared out the Harriers, he was able to easily climb to its summit and sit with Arpeggio and the local spirits for company. On every trip he imagined himself rushing the Syrcus Tower doors to beat on them and demand G'raha back. He had a speech ready for the day that was equal parts admonishment and praise.

It stayed in his imagination. The point of NOAH's excursion was to protect the Tower from misuse, and G'raha had done just that. Going there to wake it and him back up again could devastate the entire world. But no amount of telling himself that stopped R'yhuven's heartache.

\---

Unfortunately he was left little time to mourn. Troubles with the Crystal Braves took over the Scions, eventually coming to a head with the poisoning of the Sultana and Ilbert's betrayal. R'yhuven ran in shame as his fellow Scions covered his escape from Ul'dah. He eventually wound up among friends old and new in Ishgard, a welcome respite to try and recover his reputation from the accusations of murder and find his missing companions.

Ishgard was in the throes of its own problems, however, and the Dragonsong War swept R'yhuven along with it. He couldn't sit back and let the nation suffer no matter his circumstances - he was still the Warrior of Light, and R'yhuven wasn't about to let G'raha down.

In time the greater political plot in Ul'dah unfolded and the Scions were cleared of their alleged wrongdoing. R'yhuven was just glad he could move around again, as while he was slowly beginning to see the Fortemps family as his own there was only so much holding still he could do.

\---

Once R'yhuven was free, Haurchefant became one of his frequented destinations. The outcast Ishgardian had been a dear friend and staunch ally of R'yhuven's for some time from his initial dealings with the secluded nation. Haurchefant hadn't tried to hide his deep running affection for R'yhuven, and while the Miqo'te never passed up a chance to flirt hard with the handsome Elezen, he had been fully devoted to G'raha.

In the wake of losing G'raha, however, R'yhuven found he missed the personal attention. He still had no shortage of people who would gladly provide him a week's worth of sensuality if he asked. But as Haurchefant continued with his special combination of completely flirtatious and absolutely sweet, R'yhuven began pining for a closer connection like he had before.

After several days sorting through his feelings he decided to go with it and see what happened, his love for G'raha firmly secured in his heart. R'yhuven arrived at Camp Dragonhead and presented himself to its commander, a bottle of rare alcohol in one hand and his lute in the other. He offered to play Haurchefant's song for him, if he could spare the time.

R'yhuven was all but dragged into Haurchefant's private chambers. He did get to play the song - the Bard in him spared nothing as he performed the impassioned ballad for its owner. As the last note faded away R'yhuven was swept into Haurchefant's arms, the alcohol the Miqo'te thought he needed to forget itself forgotten in the wake of Haurchefant's passion.

\---

The two men kept their affairs discreet. It almost surprised R'yhuven that he didn't wake up to Haurchefant ringing the Camp's alarm bells to inform everyone he had made his Warrior of Light call his name for hours their first night. The Elezen appeared to cherish what was between them for himself, and while R'yhuven thought he would feel awful about leading Haurchefant on, something told him the other man knew what they had wasn't love.

The relationship wound up helping in more ways than one. The further the Dragonsong War progressed, the more R'yhuven felt his being a Bard just wasn't enough. The nature of his foes gave him less and less time for music in combat, and Archer armor granted him free range of motion at the expense of protection.

R'yhuven expressed his thoughts on the matter to Haurchefant one evening. In the midst of the unexpected resurgence of the Elezen's passions that followed, Haurchefant offered him private lessons on fighting with a sword and shield...outside of bed.

Both men were impressed with how well R'yhuven took to his lessons. It left him sore and bruised thanks to his teacher's bottomless enthusiasm, but that only encouraged him more. After a few weeks of training R'yhuven traveled to Ul'dah to sign up as a free Paladin, easily passing the necessary trial and successfully attuning to the Paladin Soulstone he was granted. He shook the hand of the person who gave it to him to the tune of a new song appearing in his mind and sighed mentally, filing it away in his apparently still expanding repertoire.

\---

R'yhuven's growing skills were tested right away. The Dragonsong War began unraveling the many lies at the foundation of Ishgardian society, and those that sought to keep those lies hidden had turned to the Ascians to give them the power to do so. It came to a head with Aymeric's kidnapping, sending R'yhuven on yet another frenzied, high stakes rescue mission.

It ended worse than before. In his desperation to chase down Thordan R'yhuven failed to notice the attack aimed in his direction. He turned in time to see Haurchefant take the fatal blow in his place, and his world narrowed to watching Aymeric hold the dying man in his arms and praying for a miracle.

Yet none came, leaving R'yhuven to honor Haurchefant's final wish for a hero's smile to match his own. He passed with such a peaceful expression R'yhuven expected to see him wake again in the morning. Something told R'yhuven he should have been angry, or sad, or any other relevant emotion for someone who had just lost a loved one, especially when surrounded by other mourners.

_But who am I to grieve when this is my fault? My punishment for my selfishness? The Warrior of Light exists for the good of all people, not just one. Their happiness is my happiness, their smiling faces my own. And if I find myself arrogant enough to think I can exist without them the world will set me back on the right path by any means necessary._

And so the Warrior of Light picked himself up and carried on with determination. There were fragments of R'yhuven allowed to remain - one that clung to a stolen scent when he let the loneliness in for something to feel, and another that heard joyful laughter whenever he took sword and shield in hand - but they weren't needed to be a hero.

It was what he wanted, after all.


	6. Through the Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear this chapter is the end of moving through the plot! For anyone that's read this far and is still reading, thank you for hanging around. I promise that more new things will begin happening next chapter (and the promised fluffy smut is sooooon~)!

The path to victory continued to be paved with corpses. When the names of the fallen came up in conversation a fond sadness would descend over those nearby. The topic would inevitably drift to memorable events from their lives, followed by a closing mention of the noble necessity of their deaths to save countless others.

These conversations made R'yhuven want to vomit.

The Warrior of Light was supposed to be a beacon of hope that protected the world. Instead he felt like a siren song luring those who tried to aid the cause of the Scions, many inspired by him, to an early grave. He didn't want help, shouldn't _need_ help, but he kept coming up short when it mattered most.

\---

Few things epitomized how inadequate R'yhuven felt more than the attack on Rhalgr's Reach. He was wholly unprepared for facing an opponent like Zenos, as the fatalities during the attack clearly showed him. Zenos' appearances continued to push R'yhuven's limits, and while the Miqo'te hated being the object of the Garlean's twisted affections, deep down he couldn't deny that the pressure was forcing him to start resolving his inner conflicts or risk tipping towards becoming like Zenos himself.

That was easier said than done, but R'yhuven found unexpected inspiration on the Azim Steppe. He was no stranger to seeing Au Ra in Eorzea, but the myriad cultures of the Steppe Xaela called to his heart like nowhere else. Their wild and free natures reminded him of his kittenhood with the R tribe. So too did their adherence to natural traditions, of embracing the forces around them as they lived, fought, and died.

It also took R'yhuven back to his embarrassing yet honest revelation to G'raha. The internal fire he felt alongside the blessing of light was still there every time he faced an inhuman challenge. It took overcoming the myriad trials he faced on the Steppe, however, to notice that feeling belonged to R'yhuven, not his facade. His heart was still too fragile to fully reinvest himself in being the Warrior of Light, but he was at least relieved to know that being R'yhuven was central to it all.

The most unexpected boon the Xaela gave him was one of music. R'yhuven had stared longingly at the various instruments played the Steppe over as he traveled. He figured that as sacred as they were he would never be granted the privilege to breathe on one, so when he was gifted a morin khuur it touched him deeply. Though he was a novice at playing it, he stayed up too long that night learning and performing alongside the masters in the camp. It brought back nostalgia for when he had more time for such ventures while aligning perfectly with the goals of the Warrior of Light.

\---

If not for that brief moment of respite, R'yhuven didn't know if he would have held together in the times to come. Liberating Doma was a major accomplishment, but the tragedies and revelations that followed left him feeling heavy-hearted and helpless once more.

When a mysterious voice began heralding the incapacitation of his closest Scion companions not soon after, however, the helplessness started turning into slow-burning rage. The Scions had remained his sole weakness after his pledge to not take anything for himself. Each one was exceptional in their own right, and while they also had their own troubles their presences had been a solid rock R'yhuven could always depend on. He couldn't imagine any more of them dying, but the seemingly senseless plucking of them from their bodies by some random, disembodied voice reminded him too much of G'raha's absent presence, and he wasn't about to live through that again if he could help it.

Apparently, he needed to be somewhere, to do something, to keep another Calamity from occurring. Had he the ability R'yhuven would have thrown himself straight through the damnable gates the voice kept going on about to stop his friends from being taken for his sake. But something seemed to keep going wrong, and he and Alisaie pushed on until she too was practically pulled from his hands into a nameless slumber.

Thus R'yhuven was none too happy to be dragged from a battle against Zenos' Ascian-possessed body into a strange aetherial space with the voice's owner. He snarled fiercely at the robed figure, ready to demand his friends back and his consciousness returned before he was cut in two.

The hurt and desperation in the figure's plea for him to not be alarmed came as a surprise, shocking R'yhuven out of his fury. The Miqo'te didn't trust them one bit, but outside of being his only lead, they exuded a strange air of familiarity with him that kept him from staying angry. Their directions to find a beacon at the Crystal Tower gave R'yhuven pause, but he swallowed and nodded.

And then he headed to Mor Dhona with all haste.

\---

R'yhuven stopped at the Rising Stones to check on everyone and gather information on how to reach his destination. He hovered around Mor Dhona until word arrived that a path to the base of Syrcus Tower opened up a few days later. Once there he thought he would start tearing through the debris at the site, and at first R'yhuven did start searching randomly.

Something about the person who sent him there made him slow down. R'yhuven wandered like he was browsing a shop, his fingers brushing gently over piles of rock, then moving away as if he knew for certain they didn't contain what he sought.

He drifted unhurriedly, measuring time by the conversations of those he passed by. He meandered a bit further towards some rocks that were just as nondescript as the rest, closed his eyes, and reached inside.

Strangely cool metal filled his palm. He was braced for receiving a strange song from the device, but it was simply one long, flat tone. Wrinkling his nose curiously, the Miqo'te pulled his prize free to see it graced with an Ironworks logo. His companions arrived at the same time the voice confidently called to him again, and R'yhuven heeded all their words to finally let himself go where he was needed.

_I haven't…R'yhuven hasn't…felt this motivated in so long. Maybe it's because I'm off to see a new world, or because I'm going to save my friends, or…_

A visage of red hair and eyes briefly passed through his mind as the world faded away. _Whatever it may be, while I still might not feel whole, this time the Warrior of Light and I are going in the same direction, wherever it takes us._


	7. Night Music

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And away we go through Shadowbringers! One more chapter left for catboy hijinks :)
> 
> Additionally - my uncultured self had no idea what Musica Universalis meant until I started writing this chapter and looked it up on a whim. My Bard AU has been around since ARR, so if you groan when you get to that part I apologize in advance. I honestly didn't reach with Yhuven's backstory for that one line, I promise :)

The First didn't take long to reveal its problems to R'yhuven. Watching what he came to find was a sin eater leave behind the arm of the kindly man who had helped him spoke volumes about what kind of world it was.

At his destination he could only give confused answers about his place of origin, mostly due to the highly recognizable Crystal Tower filling his view. _But it doesn't seem quite the same…what in Azeyma's name is going on?_

Fortunately, R'yhuven's robed benefactor came to his rescue. He held the same personable air as before, but R'yhuven couldn't help staring at the back of the man called the Crystal Exarch as he was led into the city at the Tower's base.

_Short._

_Slightly smug and doing a bad job hiding it._

_Crystal Tower._

There were no ears or tail visible under the Exarch's heavy robes. He didn't sound similar. A cursory sniff marked him as a walking aetheryte, which seemed interesting but wasn't particularly helpful.

The Exarch offered various details about the city during the walk, and with each turn of his head to address R'yhuven the Bard grew more and more frustrated that he could only focus on the Exarch's mouth. No matter how hard he tried the upper half of the Exarch's face was obscured like it was covered in fog.

It set R'yhuven's Miqo'te urges on edge. Whenever the Exarch's back was to him his hands itched to knock the hood off and settle who he was or wasn't for good. Being a proper Warrior of Light and being a creature of mischief fought, mischief winning under the premise the inconsiderate man owed him.

At the end of the next explanation the back of the Exarch's hood waved in R'yhuven's face like a challenge. Reaching out, R'yhuven made a swift grab for the material that would have made both his Archery instructors and his feline ancestors proud.

He missed.

Bards didn't miss.

Paladins didn't miss.

Miqo'te didn't miss.

The Warrior of Light _didn't damn well miss_.

Furious, he threw caution to the wind and made a second attempt that also came up empty. So did the third, fourth, and fifth attempts. R'yhuven pressed his lips together to not growl in frustration at whatever magics the Exarch was using to keep his identity hidden.

"There's a nice breeze blowing today, isn't there?"

The Exarch stopped moving, inclining his chin just enough towards R'yhuven that he caught the barest hint of what was likely a grin. Not able to see enough to complain, the Miqo'te mumbled back an embarrassed acknowledgment. Their walk resumed, leaving R'yhuven feeling like a chastised kitten.

It didn't stop him from giving one last try. When the Exarch explained he had pulled the Crystal Tower from the Source, R'yhuven had to ask if he found G'raha inside. As expected the answer was no. The conversation turned to serious topics afterward, but R'yhuven remained certain G'raha had influenced his circumstances somehow, even if he wasn't physically present.

\---

After their talk the Crystal Exarch suggested R'yhuven head to his room in the Pendants and sleep. Given his earlier teasing R'yhuven almost complained about not trusting the Exarch enough to take orders from him, yet not only did it sound silly in the context of the day so far, but the constantly lit sky was also confusing his sense of time.

No thanks to suddenly finding an Ardbert in his new accommodations, sleep wouldn't come to R'yhuven no matter how much he rolled around in bed. He even tried curling up atop the wardrobe next to the bed to no avail. Sighing heavily, he pulled out his go-to item for falling asleep: G'raha's nightshirt.

It had the opposite effect. Now frustrated in more ways than one, R'yhuven conceded defeat and decided to tire himself out through activity. _Well, I haven't done that in a while, and this place could use it so, why not?_

He changed into a performing outfit, put on perfume, and pulled out his lute. Every song he had picked up from the First was like the one from the beacon - flat and lifeless. R'yhuven never thought he would miss the intrusive random music.

But he could use his talents to bring some life to the people of the Crystarium. Between the loss of knowledge due to the Flood, and the amount of effort it took them to survive, the Bard was sure there wasn't much time for recreation.

\---

The Musica Universalis Markets was the only place R'yhuven deemed suitable for his performance. With a name that perfectly described his quirk and plenty of space, he was sure he'd entertain at least a few passersby. So as to not create a large disruption he asked the bar at the Pendants entrance if he could set up nearby, and with their blessing R'yhuven sat under a tree near the bar's stairs and began to play a piece suitable for the evening.

It didn't take long for listeners to begin gathering. A few bar patrons brought their drinks to the railing to point and talk. That was good enough for R'yhuven. The first vestiges of tiredness were starting to set in, so he closed his eyes and decided to play two more songs before calling it a night.

"Hey look, isn't that the Exarch's guest?" "Wasn't he carrying a sword and shield earlier?" "Kya! I can't decide if he's more handsome in that or his armor!"

R'yhuven snapped back to reality to see a massive crowd forming on the grass. As much as he loved an audience, it was a huge breach of etiquette to detract from nearby businesses. Between songs the Bard quickly caught the eye of a disgruntled stall owner, pointing at the crowd and mouthing "sale." Thankfully they understood, returning to their stall to draw a sign advertising an evening sale and sending an employee to walk among the crowd with it.

Once the other stalls caught on it was like a completely different place. Sundries vendors offered discounts on small luxury goods, shuttling fancy boxes and bags to excited customers who hadn't tried them before. Food and drink vendors brought their goods directly into the crowd, constantly selling out as people settled in for what had far surpassed two more songs. The bar's owner had given an appreciative wave early on.

And in the middle of it all was R'yhuven, happy as can be. Thanks to all the crises happening on the Source it had been ages since he could sit and play without worry. The First wasn't any better off, but its people gave off an air of camaraderie that made music during hard times seem as useful a tool as any.

\---

Right when children began trying to climb over him R'yhuven realized he was beyond tired. His audience was far from it, so with a Bard's touch he began weaving aether into his songs, giving them a compulsion to rest and disperse naturally.

He received some unexpected aid. Out of seemingly nowhere the Crystal Exarch appeared in the crowd. The Crystarium's citizens clearly loved him, and while R'yhuven couldn't hear the conversations being had those around him started to wander off.

Eventually, the crowd shrank enough for R'yhuven to stow his lute without guilt. He pat the children on their heads and promised to play again for them soon, then turned to leave once they were safely with their caretakers.

"R'yhuven."

"MRAOW!!"

The Exarch's sudden appearance behind R'yhuven startled him so badly his tail puffed up. "Do you ever move between two points or do you just teleport everywhere??"

"Hmm." The robed man chose not to answer. He joined R'yhuven under the tree and looked over the Markets. "You have done a noble deed for my people tonight. Most have never heard such a skilled musician play, and those that have did not expect to in such a public place. Your talents have inspired many, and I would be honored if you would perform again sometime. With payment, if you so wish."

The compliments went to R'yhuven's cheeks. "Thank you! Of course I would be honored to do this again, but you don't have to pay me. I was trying to tire myself out tonight is all."

"Then you should see yourself to bed then, dear Warrior. You have quite a day ahead of you tomorrow."

Another poorly hidden grin graced the Exarch's lips. R'yhuven squeaked and ran off. As he changed and dove into bed he went over the conversation a second time. The blankets felt a bit more comfortable than before, and he snuggled into them, purring himself to sleep.

\---

Throughout R'yhuven's journey to save the First the Exarch moved from questionable informant to trusted friend. It started at Holminster Switch after the felling of the first Lightwarden, where the Exarch exalted in R'yhuven's taking in the Light and restoring darkness to Lakeland as if he was a deity. The potential to inherit an awful song had worried R'yhuven, but seeing the Exarch's confidence bolstered his own as he gathered the Light and dispersed it from the sky like the steady tone that came along with it.

From there their friendship blossomed through small acts of kindness. Gathering his friends and restoring the night remained R'yhuven's top priorities. Whenever he had time, however, he always returned to the Crystarium to play for the Markets.

The Exarch continued to moderate his performances to make sure he didn't overdo it. Sometimes he stopped R'yhuven short just to force him to eat, sharing a meal of the Bard's choosing for the price of hearing about his adventures. Other times he would buy a gift in plain sight of R'yhuven, causing him to end his performance out of needing to satisfy his curiosity about what new item would be decorating his room. And he always ended their evenings with the same reminder for his dear Warrior, now the Warrior of Darkness, to find his rest.

R'yhuven started to forget what it was like to not be taken care of. He had access to food that some of the richest people in Eorzea could only dream of, but was completely undone by a simple sandwich basket from the Exarch waiting in his room. His friends constantly worried about him, but whenever he had to travel to the Source he looked most forward to being asked how he was doing when he returned through the portal in the Ocular. He never imagined a day he would look forward to visiting the Crystal Tower.

\---

Things began to fall apart at Malika's Well. Happy but tired after finding and besting the Well's Lightwarden, R'yhuven took in the Light and returned the night sky with a practiced hand. This time, however, it was accompanied by a brief bout of body-wracking pain that made the Sentinel's song feel like a tickle.

After a second bout in R'yhuven's room, the Exarch made a well-timed visit. The conversation was oddly serious, leaving R'yhuven to ponder his friend's words over the course of the evening.

Building the talos to ascend Mt. Gulg brought on another questionable conversation. Finding the Exarch collapsed in Kholusia sent R'yhuven into a panic. He relaxed once he had an explanation, but as they sat side by side on the towering cliff, the Exarch surprised R'yhuven with a deeply personal revelation.

_It can't really be…? No Yhuven, you're projecting. He's vulnerable and leaning on you the same way you always lean on him. It's rather self-centered to think that he's talking about you - someone as old as him has known plenty of people. Although I've never gotten a song from him..._

In the end R'yhuven decided to leave it alone for better times. _For sure when we get back I'm asking for a whole new outfit to celebrate! And something new for my room! And…_

\---

But there was little victory in the wake of felling the final Lightwarden. It was no secret that R'yhuven was having problems containing the Light, so he was ready to deal with being uncomfortable for a while.

Instead he could feel the boundaries of his soul cracking and warping as he tried to keep it in. Failure meant turning into a sin eater in front of his loved ones, and while R'yhuven tried to use that thought to keep himself together, it was also hastening breaking him apart.

The brief moment of relief at seeing the Exarch faded as R'yhuven realized his deception. His attempt at playing the villain was laughable, but his care and concern, the gifts, and his plea for R'yhuven to live made sense for someone that planned on sacrificing themselves to save him. It was all R'yhuven could do to reach out to him, to try and stop another sacrifice for his sake, even when he knew there was no alternative.

Then the magics shrouding the Exarch faded with the loss of his hood. R'yhuven's world became nothing but red, every facet vibrant red and praising him in the endearing way he had come to love in what felt like another lifetime.

"G'raha…?"

Tears welled up in the eyes of the other Miqo'te as he broke R'yhuven's heart with his farewell, followed by another, more violent red taking the little breath left to R'yhuven away as G'raha collapsed from being shot. The shot saved his life - R'yhuven might have bitterly thanked Emet-Selch under different circumstances - but G'raha had only been saved to serve a darker purpose and was whisked away by the Ascian.

R'yhuven knew Emet-Selch's parting lecture was meant to demoralize him into giving in. Light continued to ravage his soul. If G'raha, who had the entirety of the Crystal Tower at his command, couldn't find a way to save him, there was probably no solution to be had. Yet R'yhuven steadfastly refused to believe everything was lost, even as his body betrayed him and finally shut down.

\---

***

"Today is your lucky day!"

"What now?"

R'yhuven had just stepped into G'raha's tent and received the emphatic declaration. "Aside from catching you while you're free, how much luckier can I get?"

"Ah…" G'raha's left ear flicked happily. "Even more than that! Tonight you will have the rare pleasure of deciding which tome I study before bed!"

Placing his late night gift of cookies on a table, R'yhuven noticed two books waiting for him. Both were Allagan in origin. He still couldn't pick up the language no matter how many books, inscriptions, or tomestones he came across.

The expectant face hovering nearby wouldn't let him admit he couldn't tell what either tome was titled. R'yhuven's eyes darted back and forth between their covers until he finally decided on the green one. He picked it up and handed it to G'raha confidently. "Here you go!"

G'raha graciously accepted. Then, slowly and deliberately, he reoriented the tome so it was facing the right way. "Are you sure you want me to read this one?"

R'yhuven kept a neutral look on his face. "Absolutely."

The bag of cookies was carried to the bed. G'raha took his usual position on his stomach, and R'yhuven laid over him face down so he could reach into the bag while looking over his shoulder.

The cookie fell from his mouth onto G'raha's head when the other Miqo'te casually flipped to a sexually explicit picture. "WHAT KIND OF TOME IS THAT??"

"An Allagan romance novel."

G'raha took the partially eaten cookie, pursed his lips, and ate it. "You didn't know that, did you?"

R'yhuven huffed dejectedly and looked away. "No. I can't read their language at all…"

A blue book not from the set tapped on R'yhuven's forehead to regain his attention. G'raha smelled smug, but his ear betrayed his thoughts. "Sorry. You're so good at everything that I couldn't help having a bit of fun."

R'yhuven's tail twitched. "...they're both romance novels aren't they?"

"Absolutely."

"That one too?"

G'raha shook his head. He opened the blue book to reveal something even R'yhuven could recognize - an alphabet primer. "I thought you might like to finally learn to read Allagan, if you would let me teach you?"

"No thank you."

The younger Miqo'te rolled over with a pained expression. "Oh. I apologize for presuming I had the right to teach you anything. For a hero such as yourself there must be plenty other reputable scholars you could avail yourself of."

R'yhuven reached out to take G'raha's left ear in hand. He gently rubbed it between his fingers until the tension left its owner's face. "Not at all. You're the only one I'd ever go to. But, I don't want to learn how to read Allagan because I want you to always do it for me."

"Nnhh…R'yhuven…you're not fair…"

G'raha pulled his ear free and rolled back over. "Next time I'll get something better then. Maybe a children's book with more appropriate pictures?"

The question didn't have any teasing behind it, but even if it had R'yhuven wouldn't have minded. He purred and started kneading G'raha's back - the other man's scent was so full of pride and admiration that R'yhuven was struggling to stay decent with how they were pressed together. "That sounds nice actually."

"I'll need more snacks as payment."

They both laughed. Then R'yhuven was surprised by a fluffy tail winding around his own. G'raha was still learning certain Miqo'te behaviors, but that wasn't one R'yhuven had shown him yet. R'yhuven returned the gesture in kind as G'raha fed them both cookies until they fell asleep.

***

The memory played out in the tent as R'yhuven watched from a corner. _He always looked up to me so much. I said I wanted to be his friend. He was my friend. Was I his? There's so much I never said…would he have still called me a hero if he knew?_

"Probably not."

A distorted voice replied from outside. R'yhuven scrambled to find it, leaving the peaceful scene behind and stumbling into pure darkness containing only the tent. "What is-"

He was cut off by a blinding beam of light suddenly engulfing the scene. The thought of the memory disappearing pained R'yhuven enough for him to reach into the beam for a split second. Something warm and jagged filled his palm, and as he fled from the now expanding light he looked down at a blue glass shard. It reflected R'yhuven's worried face briefly before-

***

"Oof!"

"No need to be so aggressive there, Yhuven!"

Any other time a mouthful of Haurchefant's chest would have been completely welcome. Not so much when it meant R'yhuven had miscalculated his sword swing, however.

The two men were sparring outside of Camp Dragonhead. Despite the temperature they had forgone shirts at Haurchefant's claims the cold was good for building fortitude. R'yhuven wasn't so sure he agreed. The heavy sword and shield he wielded felt much more inclined to do so, especially thanks to the brutal training regimen Haurchefant had him on.

Haurchefant tossed R'yhuven away with ease. The Miqo'te rolled to his feet, wiping sweat from his brow with the back of his sword hand. As expected Haurchefant exploited the perceived opening, in which R'yhuven used his shield to deliver what would have been a stunning blow in a real fight.

"Oof!" Haurchefant rubbed his bruised midsection with a sheepish grin. "I suppose I'm the overly aggressive one now, aren't I?"

He clapped a hand over R'yhuven's shoulder. "That was an impressive move my friend! You're a fast learner!"

R'yhuven's tail, the only part of him that wasn't sore, waved excitedly. "I'm trying! I really like holding these. The bow is still my favorite weapon, but there's something passionate about fighting face to face." He hefted his sword and shield in a defensive stance. "It feels right."

"It is right for you, I think."

The Elezen reached out slowly, and R'yhuven placed his weapons in storage to not impede him. Haurchefant brushed a finger across a line of blood on his pupil's chest, cleaning it off to reveal unblemished skin underneath. "Yet another of your many talents. Truly, it is an honor to be able to teach anything to the hero of Eorzea."

The gentle touch combined with the tone of Haurchefant's voice sent a shiver down R'yhuven's spine. "Haurche…ah…ACHOO!"

With his physical exertion ended the cold made R'yhuven shiver again. Haurchefant sheathed his sword, slung his shield onto his back, and scooped R'yhuven into his arms.

"H-hey! Wait! This is…"

The Miqo'te's protest went ignored as he was carried towards their shared room inside the Camp's walls. "It also simply won't do for the hero of Eorzea to be chilled due to my negligence. I consider it my duty to get something hot into you to chase it away."

Haurchefant's scent clearly indicated which interpretation of his words he wanted R'yhuven to take. It earned him a loud purr. "Yes, yes I believe it is. But it would be remiss of that same hero to not reciprocate such hospitality."

Inside their room the fireplace was already lit, but its heat was nothing compared to what was in Haurchefant's gaze. The Elezen deposited his bundle on a couch near the fire and sauntered off, leaving R'yhuven in eager anticipation of both the cider and the evening he knew he was about to have.

***

Once again, R'yhuven observed the memory from the side. _Haurche always believed in me. Everything I did was special to him, and he was never afraid to let his feelings show. I always kept something hidden. In the end, was I still his hero?_

"Probably not."

The voice and the light returned. R'yhuven fled a second time, a cold and jagged object the only remainder of the scene. Another piece of broken blue glass rested in his palm, reflecting R'yhuven's haggard face.

He put it away with the first and tried to make another escape. The ever-expanding light threatened to singe R'yhuven's tail, chasing him relentlessly across the endless space.

"Want to hide in another memory? How about _this_ one?"

The distortion rose to such painful levels it threw off R'yhuven's senses. He tripped and fell, sliding a long distance forward, then slipped repeatedly while trying to regain his footing. As the light caught back up to R'yhuven he saw why he couldn't stand.

He was covered in blood.

G'raha's blood.

The memory was just him and G'raha at the top of Mt. Gulg. The red-haired Miqo'te lay in a pool of darker red, gravely injured but alive. R'yhuven watched his past self suffer uselessly, heard his soul breaking apart from the outside, saw how violently he coughed up the Light like an infection.

_I look…pathetic. I'm so close to him but I can't do anything. He was ready to die for me without hesitation. I should have tried harder to figure out who he was..._

"You should have done so many things, Yhuven."

Instead of collapsing, the memory R'yhuven stood upright and turned its head towards its counterpart in an unnatural manner. R'yhuven couldn't move from his spot as it came closer, radiating Light and boring into him with bright white eyes.

"You should have touched him. You should have held him. You should have told him. Should have seen him. Should have worshiped him. Should have called him should have claimed him should have fucked him should have eaten him should have should have should haveshouldhaveshouldhaveshouldhave"

An ear-splitting, shrill tone rent the air as the memory stopped in front of R'yhuven. Six wings unfurled from its back, their tips arcing towards the sky. White hair spilled over the shoulders of an equally monochrome tunic and across the ground, erasing the red of G'raha's blood from the ground and R'yhuven. Its fur turned along with its hair, long feathers sprouting from the base of its tail with shorter ones adorning its ears.

The most beautiful harp R'yhuven laid eyes on appeared in the newborn sin eater's hands. Slightly too long fingers strummed over the harp's strings lovingly, each one playing the same shrill tone and causing it to layer over itself. R'yhuven knew it was futile but tried to cover his ears anyway.

"Would you play something else for this dying world?"

Kneeling down, his sin eater offered the harp to R'yhuven, its expression full of concern. He took it with shaking hands and tried to think of something better, only coming up with more of the same single notes he had collected around Norvrandt. He softly touched the strings once, twice, and then once more, vaguely remembering another time noise had overwhelmed him past his breaking point.

G'raha's lullaby poured out of R'yhuven through the cursed instrument, calming his heart the same as before. He finally found the strength to stand and face his visage, holding its still concerned gaze for the duration of the gentle song.

When the last note left R'yhuven's fingers he handed the harp back. "Not yet. Nothing's dying yet."

Bright white tears fell from his sin eater's eyes. "You will be back. You will hurt more, and you will return to me when you wish to end the pain. Then we will eat him and take his voice and cradle his soul and sing the end of this world and all the others."

"I won't." R'yhuven turned his back on it, distantly noting the distorted voice it spoke with was his own. "I'll never become you."

Feathers rustled behind him. The sin eater's shadow loomed over R'yhuven ominously as it took flight. _"But you already have. When you want for light I'll be here for you to need me and call me."_

Then it flew away, taking the light with it and plunging R'yhuven into complete darkness.

\---

With no frame of reference R'yhuven didn't want to move and risk running into another unexpected situation. Standing still wasn't doing him any favors either. He pranced nervously, uncomfortable from not being in motion but too worried to run ahead. _I rarely say this but, I could really use some help._

"Finally!"

A tiny, faint point of rainbow-colored light drifted towards R'yhuven. He almost couldn't see it until it was directly in his face. Given what he had been through R'yhuven wasn't ready to trust it so quickly, and cupped the light in his hands to keep it from escaping.

It filled him with a familiar warmth. "You're…but how? I thought the Warrior of Light was like a broken piece from me but you…who are you?"

"Do you have time for this?" The light scolded R'yhuven. "You do know you're only able to stand here and contemplate life because someone found a way to help you, right?"

R'yhuven jumped back in shock. "Oh! Oh no, I need to wake up! I have to get away from everyone and rescue Raha in case I really can't stop from turning into…that…"

Rainbows danced between R'yhuven's fingers as the captive light shook in what he assumed was anger. "No!! Didn't someone already tell you a hero can't always be alone?"

"I'm not a hero…"

"Yhuven."

He sighed and let the light loose, but it stayed within his hands. "Have you ever heard the saying 'you shouldn't set yourself on fire to keep other people warm'?"

"Ugh."

"What's with that reaction??"

R'yhuven tossed his head indignantly. "Yes I've heard that and I hate it! What's wrong with being on fire if that's what you're meant to be?"

The light seemed to grow brighter. "So what you're saying is you do what you do because it's how you are?"

"Well…yeah, I guess…"

"And you'd do it if no one praised you?"

The Miqo'te rubbed the back of his head. "Of course. I love praise, don't get me wrong, but I've always just wanted to see people happy. When you perform it's enough for the audience to be there. Thinking they'll all thank you personally is silly."

"So then - if I hadn't been here to cover for you when you didn't want to be hurt, would you have done anything differently?"

"…"

"Yhuven!"

He hung his head. "No…"

"Good boy."

R'yhuven's ears perked up, making him curse. He was sure the light was brighter now, fully illuminating where he was standing. "You were so close to the truth. The 'Warrior of Light' is a construct of the people, yes, same as the 'Warrior of Darkness'. It's their name for their hero. But it's never defined you, only put a name to what you already are. And you _are_ a hero, whether you acknowledge a name or not. Loss is simply a consequence of the circumstances you find yourself in."

"I…I know…"

The light flew up to R'yhuven's face. Despite its new intensity it wasn't blinding him. "If you're meant to burn, then burn. If you're at your best when you're under pressure, keep using that to succeed where no one else can. Just remember no fire can burn forever without fuel, and too much pressure will make anything break eventually without a release. Also…"

"…yeah, I know _that_, too."

Blue glass caught the rainbows and reflected them as R'yhuven pulled out the shards from earlier. Their broken edges cut into his hands while he tried to fit them together, but he accepted the pain and kept going until they matched. The completed pane was still jagged on the outside. "It's a lie. I can't make everyone happy. Sometimes someone has to lose. One person's happiness can cause the suffering of millions. And my friends all worry every time I fight because I have to put my life on the line. I chose who gets to be happy, but I'm always going to take the path that does the most good for everyone."

This time the glass reflected R'yhuven's determined face. "I'm going to get Raha back. Knowing him he's probably hungry!"

He could tell the light was smiling. "You do that. Thanks for taking me with you for a bit. You haven't needed me for a while, so let's not meet again, okay? My chance has already been spent."

"Okay. Thank you!!"

R'yhuven could finally see the path to wakefulness. The rainbows faded with the rest of the imagery, but he thought he heard something right before he woke up.

_"We had hoped the original would be different but no. All of us 'heroes' seem destined to be sentimental, masochist, do-gooder fools..."_

\---

Seeing his Pendants room was reassuring, but R'yhuven had to sit up in bed very slowly. The Light within him felt as though it was behind a poorly constructed dam that would break if a single extra drop was added to its burden. It had a slow leak for it, and R'yhuven put all his concentration into not disturbing the arrangement.

On Ardbert's suggestion the Miqo'te headed outside for air. While there he received some helpful advice and direction towards finding out why G'raha was on the First. The thought of seeing himself the way G'raha did made R'yhuven nervous as he looked around the Umbilicus, the messy room exactly something he expected from the other man.

He never thought he would be as grateful for the Echo as he was at that moment. _It was me…he did it all for me. And it wasn't just him, but the people of a world so broken the only ray of hope it had was me. Its hero. HIS hero. Oh, Gods, I've been so wrong about everything…_

R'yhuven allowed himself a small moment of grief. Lowering his guard made the base of his tail itch. Thinking of G'raha to get ahold of himself, he left fully resolved to run to the Tempest and slap his friend for trying to carry too large a burden on his own.

\---

That sentiment would wind up heavier than R'yhuven wanted it to. His journey to the Tempest with the Scions, meant to be a final reckoning with Emet-Selch, became a journey through the Ascian's re-creation of the ancient city of Amaurot. As they spoke to Amaurot's ephemeral denizens the back of R'yhuven's mind felt oddly at peace strolling around what should have been an awe-inspiring sight.

He continued to feel calm when hearing he was a fragmented Amaurotine. R'yhuven was definitely overly familiar with the city, and Emet-Selch had behaved strangely towards R'yhuven whenever they interacted on the First, particularly in their personal conversations. Then he almost wanted to laugh when he heard Ardbert was one of his fragments - R'yhuven had grown to care for him like his other friends, and they often surprised each other with how similar they thought.

What worried R'yhuven was being Emet-Selch's friend. He now had two friends at different extremes with him in the middle. There was no doubt whose path R'yhuven would choose, but he couldn't stop wondering what the Ascian was like before the world had fallen apart. He endured more itching to come to the conclusion that their relationship made it R'yhuven's duty to bring Emet-Selch's ambitions to an end, just as he knew the other Scions would stop at nothing to end R'yhuven if he tried to do the same.

Reliving the events of the end of the ancient world only cemented his resolve. R'yhuven was glad to see his companions have the same thoughts since by the end of their trial he couldn't talk. The dam holding the Light within him had broken with the last apparition they fought, leaving him barely able to move.

Still, he couldn't stand by and let the Scions fight for him. Drawing on every onze of determination he had R'yhuven grit his teeth and pushed forward - to do what he wasn't sure, but just like Mt. Gulg he knew he had to keep trying, keep believing, or everything was truly lost. _I'd rather die on my feet a hopeless believer than fade away without any protest at all…_

When the world faded to white R'yhuven almost gave up. His skin burned from head to toe, and he could feel the horrid tone of his sin eater threatening to come from his throat. It didn't stop him from giving a cheeky reply to Ardbert, but it did let R'yhuven give him the moment he deserved as their souls merged together, stemming the overflow of Light and allowing Ardbert to speak through him. Even with his soul no longer threatening to break apart, however, he agreed that he couldn't defeat Emet-Selch alone.

"We stand together!"

Past the astounded Ascian, straight out of R'yhuven's fervent wish to see him again, stood a bloodied but alive G'raha. He was every bit the Exarch as he answered the pressing question with a miraculous solution - summoning the remaining fragments of R'yhuven from the rejoined shards.

In a repeat of the World of Darkness R'yhuven let G'raha cover his back while he did what only he could. His seven reflections, each foreign yet intimately familiar, stood at the ready against Hades, the true form of Emet-Selch.

A female Viera wielding a sword and shield shrugged at R'yhuven when he settled beside her at the fore. "I thought I said to never show your sorry face to me again, not throw a badly lit party and have your boyfriend invite us all. Now we'll never be rid of each other."

She was grinning despite her complaints. The others had similar sentiments, and as one they raised their weapons in defense of worlds and friends yet able to be saved.

\---

In the end it took everyone's combined efforts to defeat Hades for good. When R'yhuven's fragments' work was finished they merged with him like Ardbert, and together they acknowledged the dying wish of the man whom they had once called a friend.

Everyone except the one person he most wanted to see surrounded R'yhuven afterward. He let G'raha approach them humbly, waiting until the blushing Exarch lifted shy red eyes seeking forgiveness to R'yhuven's brown.

"Good morning, G'raha."

R'yhuven had planned to go further but wasn't cruel enough to tease a crying friend. They all consoled G'raha and made the long swim out of the Tempest, back to land and light and where those that supported them waited. Screaming and cheering people streamed down to the beach to greet the weary party.

Off to the side, the Warrior of Light watched with a contemplative gaze. A new item in his aetherial storage caught his attention, and pulling it out away from the celebration revealed a blue glass mirror. It was much more complete than previously, most of it framed by patterns that reminded him of his sin eater's harp. Absently, he drew a finger over the remaining jagged exposure before stowing the mirror with care and joining in on the festivities.

*And so, I've…we've saved the world again. There's so much I need to sort through but…"

R'yhuven and G'raha's eyes met across the beach. There was something unreadable in the red-haired Miqo'te's expression, neither good nor bad, so R'yhuven invited himself to G'raha's side to talk with those around him.

_But we have time. And with him and everyone else beside me everything will be okay. I just know it._


	8. Tomorrow and Tomorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You claim you've gone mad with desire over a hundred years, and I believe you from how you are. But you only showed it to me for a moment…I want it, fully."
> 
> "I'm not sure if I should show you such a thing."
> 
> "You absolutely should...I may be more than a little mad myself. So I want us to burn in our desires, out of control, together. You honestly want me to believe, after everything you've said and done, you don't want to know how far into depravity we can sink?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are - the finale! A much, MUCH longer finale than I intended, coming in at only 2k words less than the entire rest of the story. Yikes!
> 
> My apologies on taking so long, but a lot happened in this month. I went to PAX West, made it to the Shadowbringers panel, got autographs (YAY!), came back home, got sick (booo...), and then in an attempt to close this out Yhuven & Co. decided they had much more story to tell. So not only is the promised smut here, in a much smuttier way than I first imagined when I started, but there's a full epilogue after the smut for those of you that also like story, haha. And maybe also for those of you that aren't into the kind of smut presented here...this isn't my first time writing, it, but it's definitely my first time writing something like THAT.
> 
> Aaaaand that's what happens when you're horny for the Exarch :3
> 
> In any case, thank you all so much for reading Yhuven's humble story. Maybe he'll get into trouble again someday soon :)

R'yhuven didn't know what to do with himself.

Specifically, he didn't know how to approach G'raha. On the day R'yhuven returned to the Source for the first time since his aether became unstable, G'raha had sent him off confidently. He spent several days with the remaining Scions at the Rising Stones to make sure nothing was falling apart and let his contacts know he was still alive. Once he was in the clear R'yhuven went back through the portal, ready to take up being with G'raha like old times.

It was as if they had never been friends. The Exarch hardly looked up when R'yhuven arrived in the Ocular, and he stopped coming to R'yhuven's Markets performances. Worst of all, calling him by his name earned R'yhuven a flinch and an averted gaze to where the Bard stopped doing it.

The only meaningful interaction they had was G'raha presenting R'yhuven with the deed and keys to a house. Full homes were rare in the Crystarium, but the crafters of the Crystalline Mean had combined their efforts to build him one. G'raha looked like he barely cared as he handed the items over. R'yhuven didn't know what he had done wrong, nor did anyone else he asked. They thought their Exarch was happier than ever.

\--

One day, on R'yhuven's arrival in the Ocular, he walked in on a meeting between the Exarch and Thancred. It looked important, so R'yhuven considered himself lucky to avoid another futile interaction and headed for the door.

Ryne was there as well, off to the side looking bored. Never one to miss an opportunity to entertain R'yhuven bounded over to her instead. He pulled out a toy aldgoat, winding it up to her delight. Not only could it move, but it bleated and followed whoever turned it on. R'yhuven walked a small circle and wove a tale of the desert aldgoat's adventures to his excited audience of one.

By the time Thancred finished Ryne was full of stories of her own. R'yhuven gave her the toy, watching happily as she talked non-stop to her amused guardian on their way out of the Ocular. G'raha watched them leave intently.

"Thank you for that. She may be mature for her age, but it is good to see her get to act like a child as well."

R'yhuven had to bite his tongue. Something about G'raha's body language and choice of words made him stop to think, however, and he decided to take a chance. "It is! I have a few more like it, if you want to help me pick another for the next time?"

A light the Bard hadn't seen in a long time touched G'raha's face. "I would be honored."

"Not here though." R'yhuven pushed his luck some. "I wouldn't want someone to walk in on my making this place into a toy shop. Is there somewhere else we could go?"

The question seemed to catch the other Miqo'te off guard, but he quickly recovered. "Certainly."

With a tap of G'raha's staff they were outside, high up on a balcony of the Crystal Tower. R'yhuven couldn't help running to the edge to take in the private view. "You can see so far from here! Do you come often?"

"Not particularly."

The Exarch didn't sound upset as he joined in. "I do forget to leave the Ocular for long periods of time since I do not require sleep. But distractions…are welcome."

R'yhuven took that as his cue. "I'm good at those. Let me show you what I have."

He unceremoniously grabbed every wind-up toy he owned except two and lobbed them onto the ground. G'raha gasped at the number of options, picking up a stuffed purple sylph. He wound it carefully and let it loose, his eyes widening as it hovered over his shoulder. R'yhuven handed him two more that danced with each other, knowing full well they wouldn't be selecting anything any time soon.

\--

They played with R'yhuven's stash until late afternoon. While some of the toys were just that, many were gifts and reminders of R'yhuven's exploits. He related some of their tales, mostly about helping various beast tribes, and G'raha listened as he had during his post-performance dinners until he stood abruptly.

"Thank you for the day, but we should head back."

"Wait!"

R'yhuven barely managed to stop G'raha from teleporting them. "I have one more, if you want to see it?"

He took silence as acceptance. R'yhuven reached behind his back, summoned one of the two remaining toys, and presented it to G'raha with both hands shyly.

"T…this!"

G'raha took the mammet in his likeness from R'yhuven's outstretched hands excitedly. It became his turn to ramble as he speculated on its origins, and ended with a nostalgic sigh for his fellow members of NOAH.

The genuine smile on G'raha's face when he handed the toy back made R'yhuven's heart flutter. "Truly, thank you. Back down?"

At R'yhuven's nod they were back in the Ocular. He headed to the portal, having come to the First to spend a day out before a show in Gridania late that night.

"You...are leaving?"

"Uh-huh. Duty calls!"

"Does it…"

The Exarch's eyes narrowed angrily as he turned his back to his visitor. "Goodnight then, R'yhuven."

The Bard fled through the portal to keep from bursting into tears.

\--

It took a week for R'yhuven to build up the courage to set foot in G'raha's presence again. He consulted with a few acquaintances who advised him he wasn't paying enough attention to the other man and needed to stop running away.

Unfortunately, he couldn't disagree. R'yhuven traveled to the Azim Steppe to beg a few favors, busying himself with random work to repay the kindness of those helping him. As soon as they finished he ran to the First, nearly tumbling through the portal in his haste.

"G'raha!"

R'yhuven ignored the flinch. "I'm performing tonight!"

"As you wish."

Undeterred, R'yhuven ran in front of the Exarch. The red-haired man's scowl was as deep as the Syrcus Trench, but R'yhuven pressed on. "For you! Just you."

G'raha closed his eyes, inhaling deeply. When he opened them his scowl faded with a puff of air. "Then I will look forward to it. Shall we meet here?"

"Yes, but…can we go back to the balcony?"

Taking the slight inclination of G'raha's head as a yes, R'yhuven cheered and ran to the door. "You won't regret it!"

\--

The Bard hummed to himself on the way from his house to the Tower. He unashamedly basked in the lingering gazes of the people he passed, coyly returning the occasional wink or smile. The guard at the entrance to the Crystal Tower, who had known R'yhuven since he arrived on the First, did a double-take when he asked to go inside.

R'yhuven knocked on the Ocular's doors and tried not to bounce. They swung open at a speed that said the Exarch had been waiting close by, so R'yhuven didn't hesitate to stroll through. "Here as promised! I was worried for a little while because of the rain but it cleared up just in time."

"Indeed, how fortunate..."

G'raha failed at being discreet about looking R'yhuven over, which made the Bard's efforts a success. His outfit had been specially designed by some of the Steppe's finest tailors. It blended the Xaela's traditional clothing styles with R'yhuven's preferences, the centerpieces being the long, mauve coat that hung off his shoulders and clasped just above his waist, and the matching head dressing that wrapped around his ears and down the sides of his face. The combination was meant to draw attention to the generous exposure of R'yhuven's upper chest.

Collecting mallow flowers for days to replace the tailors' mauve dye supplies was worth it for how well the outfit was working. R'yhuven bowed courteously and extended a hand to G'raha. "Shall we be off then?"

In a blink they were outside. It was the same balcony, but now flower planters were ringing the edge. The multicolored flowers made the perfect backdrop for R'yhuven's performance, and he sat in front of them more than a little curious as to why they were there.

G'raha settled on the ground across from him as he pulled out his morin khuur. "That is an instrument from the Azim Steppe, is it not?"

"Yes, it is. I thought I might play mine for you since you've probably only read about them?"

When G'raha agreed R'yhuven took the instrument in hand. The traditional music of the Xaela was unique in its ability to invoke emotions in its listeners, and R'yhuven hoped his selections combined with the effort he put into his appearance would show G'raha how sincere he was about their relationship.

\--

Letting R'yhuven play until he stopped on his own felt like a good sign. The other Miqo'te looked disappointed when R'yhuven put the morin khuur away. "That was beautiful. But I should return to my work."

R'yhuven couldn't believe it. _No, don't act like this - stay with me! What am I still doing wrong?!_

"When's the last time you bathed?" He blurted out the question desperately. "I don't think I've seen a single bath in the Tower."

"There are several."

"…………"

"However." The Exarch continued. "This body does not require that level of maintenance, as it converts any unnecessary elements into aether."

The technical explanation left R'yhuven staring blankly. "I do not naturally become dirty. The last time I bathed was when we returned from the Tempest, but not since because I do not need to."

"O-oh…" R'yhuven fumbled for something else. "You could still do it for fun! I'll help! To umm…round out the night?"

Silence settled between them after the offer. Both men focused on their laps, R'yhuven clutching his pants to try to keep his composure.

Then G'raha swiftly rose to his feet and tapped his staff. R'yhuven thought he had lost again. He yelped when the scenery didn't change to the Ocular, but the front door of his house. As the Bard scrambled to his feet the other Miqo'te pulled a key from his pocket, opened the door, and let himself inside.

_Wh…what in all seven Hells??_

\--

By the time R'yhuven made it inside and turned on the living room light G'raha was nowhere to be found. A glint caught his eye, revealing a staff neatly resting on his coat rack. As R'yhuven approached it he saw a beam of light spilling from his bathroom in the opposite direction.

_How did he manage to do all this in the dark? It's one thing if he teleported into the bathroom since I'm sure my house isn't the only one built like this. But I brought in this coat rack later, and it's not visible from the door. Unless…_

Due to his troubles R'yhuven hadn't spent much time in his gifted home. He hadn't maintained it much either, including the planters of flowers sitting under the windows of the living room. They were the same as the planters on the balcony. Hesitantly, R'yhuven reached into one and found wet soil.

_This is why he's angry - he's been taking care of my home and I haven't said a word about it. How did I go a whole month without noticing the flowers hadn't died? Hmm, but he was mad before the house, wasn't he? I'll start with this and see if he won't tell me the rest._

\--

R'yhuven went down the hall into the bathroom. G'raha stood in the center of the room, his arms clasped behind his back. "Are you alright R'yhuven?"

The Exarch sounded genuinely concerned. Everything about the situation had R'yhuven in a strange mood. "Oh, yes I am. I'm sorry to keep you waiting."

G'raha held his pose as R'yhuven began running the bath. It dawned on R'yhuven that their relationship probably wasn't in a place where G'raha felt comfortable undressing in his presence. "You should get ready. There's a robe hanging behind the door - I'll change and come back."

"Why would I undress myself? Are you not planning on attending me as you promised?"

R'yhuven's cheeks were on fire. The help he had envisioned was providing soap and towels back at the Tower. _But if this is what he wants…I never could say no to him…_

"You're right."

Like a moth drawn to a flame, R'yhuven walked over until he was toe to toe with G'raha and slid his hands into the cloth wrapped around his inner robes.

The tucked and folded material had intrigued R'yhuven since they met. He let it slip through his fingers in delicate ribbons to pool at their feet, leaving G'raha in just his black robes. The Bard took a reluctant half-step back to make room for G'raha to take them off.

Nothing happened. Yet it was the absence of direction from the Exarch that made R'yhuven's heart race. He knelt to obey the unspoken command, grasping the bottom of the robe and gradually pulling it over G'raha's head to also meet the floor.

It was R'yhuven's turn to be caught staring. He had wondered how much of G'raha's body was crystal underneath his clothes. It wasn't as much as he had expected, just the upper half of his chest from his right arm across his collar to the top of his left both front and back, but seeing it added another element to R'yhuven's mood. He kept it to himself. Now that the other man was in nothing but shorts and sandals he was sure it was time for him to leave.

Turning his back earned him an audible sigh, the first reaction from the red-haired man since his demand. "I did not take you for one to leave a task unfinished, R'yhuven."

The way R'yhuven's name rolled off G'raha's tongue eliminated any further misconceptions he had - the other Miqo'te wasn't going to be satisfied until he was completely undressed. It brought R'yhuven to the floor immediately, drawing a small whine from the back of his throat as he knelt once more to unlace G'raha's sandals.

He spent a few extra seconds on the floor staring at the bare feet before him. R'yhuven's strange mood was worsening, and he stood to quickly pull off the shorts as a diversion. The lack of protest surprised him but did nothing to dispel his uneasiness.

Any other time R'yhuven wouldn't have hesitated to take what was being offered. G'raha had hit every note for turning him on, almost scarily so, and being naked with no hint of shame should have convinced R'yhuven to join him. Instead, R'yhuven finally obeyed his urge to flee into the bedroom and change to casual clothes, uncharacteristically fumbling with the parts of his outfit he had confidently put on earlier.

He also noticed he had missed a button on his coat and tied the headpiece incorrectly. They were subtle errors that likely went unnoticed, but R'yhuven's hands began to shake while he redressed. _You're not used to wearing this style of clothing, that's all. You're so silly Yhuven - you should take your time-_

A wave of panic hit him so hard he choked. Now the bedroom was uncomfortable. Opting to not be alone with his thoughts R'yhuven briskly returned to the bathroom, certain that G'raha had stopped the water and gotten in. It hurt R'yhuven to know he had ruined G'raha's plan, his mood, and any chance at them talking again for another month, but at the very least R'yhuven could thank him for taking care of his home before returning to the Source and hiding under a rock.

The water was off. G'raha, however, was standing exactly where R'yhuven had left him, exactly how he had left him. It froze R'yhuven in place as he tried to figure out how to diffuse the situation without getting punched.

"Are you unwell? Or…"

The sudden pain in G'raha's eyes took R'yhuven's breath away. He covered his right arm with his left and turned his side away from R'yhuven. "Or do you find this body…repulsive…?"

"Gods no! That isn't it, I could never!"

R'yhuven crossed the room to snatch up G'raha's right hand in his. "I told you no matter what you became I'd stay beside you, and I meant it!"

He pulled the other man to the tub, now more concerned about making G'raha self-conscious than his issues. "I'm sorry I left you to take care of everything. I'm not a very good attendant, am I? Here."

With the utmost care, R'yhuven helped G'raha into the water. He didn't look quite so upset anymore to R'yhuven's relief, settling against the back of the tub and closing his eyes. It was a prime opportunity for R'yhuven to fix his mistake and apologize for the last month and a half without blurting out something awkward guaranteed to make things worse.

He picked up an unused sponge and a bar of soap. Sandalwood and rose-scented the room as R'yhuven soaped up the sponge and started cleaning G'raha's right shoulder, receiving a content sigh as encouragement.

An unexpected warmth radiated from the crystallized skin, which yielded under pressure like normal flesh. _I was worried it hurt him whenever he moved. It doesn't look like it does. Huh._ Curious, R'yhuven traced the boundary of the crystal with the tip of his finger.

"Nnhh!"

Water splashed against the sides of the tub as G'raha twisted away from the touch and moaned with reddened cheeks. R'yhuven noted the reaction and continued cleaning to let G'raha regain his composure. He wasn't sure how much he wanted to play into the game going on, but he knew for sure he wanted to hear that sound again under different circumstances.

\--

Slowly and methodically, R'yhuven bathed G'raha like the servant he was expected to be. He had to restrain himself from planting kisses on outstretched limbs when they were lifted from the water into his waiting hands. It was especially hard at G'raha's legs, since the Miqo'te had to slide into the water up to his neck to raise them high enough for R'yhuven to handle. His submerged visage struck R'yhuven as divine, and the sponge lingered when cleaning his hands and feet.

He passed on going too low. G'raha's tail was disappointingly unresponsive, as were his ears. R'yhuven made up for it in cleaning his hair, leisurely massaging his scalp and ears through a halo of flower-scented bubbles.

Rinsing G'raha's hair signaled the end of the bath. The Bard held out his best towel for him when he left the tub, dried him completely, and dressed him in the robe he had offered earlier. "Would you like tea before you return?"

Post-bath tea had been a ritual for the pair during their time at the Find. R'yhuven had picked up the habit from his more affluent benefactors and thought it suited G'raha perfectly. He hoped the Exarch felt the same.

"If you are offering, of course."

"Perfect! Here, let me…"

G'raha left for the kitchen in the middle of R'yhuven's sentence in nothing but the robe. Obediently, R'yhuven followed him as he sat at the dining table, crossed his bare legs, and patiently waited to be served.

_Of all the times to not be in the mood, it's when I finally have him all but throwing himself at me. But…_

R'yhuven observed the man at his table. _Is he my Raha, or the Exarch? The way he reacts when I use that name…maybe he doesn't want to be Raha any more? Doesn't he have to be? Can he not be?_

His thoughts swirled like the water he was heating. The cabinets were surprisingly well stocked with dishes, and R'yhuven noticed an assortment of teacups and saucers that were likely another overlooked gift.

Pouring the tea into two carefully selected cups, R'yhuven carried them to the table. He sat one down by an empty seat, but frowned when he went to sit the other in front of G'raha.

The teacups and saucers were mismatched.

R'yhuven's hands began shaking so hard he almost spilled tea everywhere. "R'yhuven?'

He ignored G'raha's concern. Once the dishes touched the table it was as if R'yhuven was drawn to the ground. His eyes were fixed ahead as he lowered himself to sit on the floor, focusing entirely on G'raha's crossed legs.

They were too much of a temptation to resist twice. R'yhuven slid a still shaky hand up the underside of G'raha's top leg to the back of his knee. From there he leaned in and trailed feathered kisses back down the front, using three fingers to extend G'raha's foot and plant a slow kiss on the tips of his toes.

Above him his object of worship's breathing had picked up but nothing more. R'yhuven laid his head on the outstretched appendage and rubbed his forehead against it affectionately.

"Thank you, for taking care of me. For watching over the house, and my music, and…for everything you did to save my life…"

R'yhuven cried out in dismay when his lifeline left his hand. G'raha joined him on the floor and put a hand to his forehead. "You're pale, burning up, and shaking terribly. Let's stop this and get you to bed."

"NO!"

The outburst made the Exarch blink in surprise. "Yes, Yhuven. I should have known better than to follow books over my own experience-"

"Books??"

"-but here is where this ends."

G'raha's hand slid from R'yhuven's forehead to cup the side of his face. "My hero. My dear, sweet, stubborn hero. You _need_ to find your rest."

"I can't."

"What?"

R'yhuven's tired eyes brimmed with tears. "I can't rest. I can't stop. I haven't, since then. What if something happens? What if…I wake up and it isn't me?"

"Yhuven?"

"Am I?? Have I been since Amaurot? Since the Calamity? I thought I was hiding my feelings behind a front but instead there was actually a sarcastic Viera who likes knitting doing some things for me because her soul came close enough to mine when her world ended but she's me, they're all me, but they're not? I'm them?"

He gripped the other man's shoulders hard, digging his fingers into the warm crystal through the robe. "Are you the Exarch? Raha? Is Raha…dead? Did I kill him? I killed him. Almost killed you, all my friends. I did kill my friend. I had to kill my friend, to save all my other friends. But that friend saved you because you were going to kill yourself for me, then that killed him. Oh, you're pale now too so we match. Don't look at me like that, Exarch."

The red-haired Miqo'te stared into his eyes mournfully. "Yhuven…what have I done to you?"

R'yhuven let go to pet his head with a haunted smile. "What needed to be done. You did the right thing. Me too. Even the wrong things were right things, in the end. You lose someone now and they come back later, maybe thousands and thousands of years later. Maybe I should have left some space for it all. Is there too much of me in a small space, or too little of me in a large one?"

"That's…"

G'raha pulled R'yhuven's head into his shoulder and held onto him. Leaning into the warmth ended R'yhuven's rambling. "Yhuven. Listen to me, focus on my voice. Can you do that?"

He waited for a nod to continue. "Good. You're safe here. I promise. Nothing can come in to hurt you, and nothing you do will get out. You can't hurt me either, okay Yhuven?"

The Bard nodded again, finally realizing G'raha had been using his familiar name. "Then let it out. You have to, or else you're just going to keep breaking over and over until the pieces are too small to put back together. I can take all of it, your hurt and your pain. Just let it out."

"…why…"

Pushing away from the safety of G'raha's embrace, R'yhuven stared at the floor. "Why are you willing to do all this for me? Everyone keeps calling me their hero but…why?"

He squeezed his eyes shut. The darkness in his heart rose to match that obscuring his vision, eventually tearing itself from R'yhuven's throat in a primal scream. "WHY ME?!"

\--

True to his word, G'raha clung to R'yhuven as he spewed forth every negative emotion bottled up inside him since Carteneau like he had the Light before. He suspected some of it wasn't originally his, but he couldn't tell it apart if he wanted.

The force of it all turned him violent at times. He didn't hold back trying to escape from his confinement by punching or kicking G'raha, hissing and snarling like a wild animal all the while. To his credit G'raha endured it like the rock he claimed to be, never once complaining or asking R'yhuven to stop no matter what he did.

When he was finally out of rage an hour later R'yhuven dropped lifelessly in G'raha's arms as if someone turned him off. He was physically and mentally exhausted, his chest heaving, throat raw, and ears ringing, and as he fell asleep resigned himself to being left on the floor since he couldn't move.

\--

Sometime later sunlight streamed into R'yhuven's face, waking him gently. He sat up and rubbed his eyes with one hand, the other hand landing in soft blankets.

He was in his bed.

_No way - did he carry me here?_

There was a spot in the blankets that could have been where another person laid. It was cold to the touch to R'yhuven's great disappointment. _Actually, I should probably be glad after…that…_

Details from the previous night flooded back. Being embarrassed about it seemed disrespectful to G'raha's efforts, but R'yhuven did feel self-conscious about having bared so many awful parts of his multifaceted soul to him. At the same time, he really wanted to know what books had told G'raha to come on to him.

Amid his thoughts his stomach roiled violently. R'yhuven hadn't been eating properly for the last month and a half either, so he took it slow as he wobbled weakly out of his bedroom to scrape together something edible.

A heavenly scent wafting from his kitchen encouraged him to move faster. He walked in to a pot of soup and two cups of tea on a warmer, with a G'raha seated next to them reading quietly. Upon R'yhuven's arrival the other Miqo'te stood and pulled out the chair next to his.

"Good afternoon Yhuven! I figured soup and tea would help with your throat. I hope you don't mind my using your kitchen."

R'yhuven just stared. His throat was indeed sore, but it was the least of his worries.

G'raha Tia, Administrator of the Crystal Tower and Exarch of the Crystarium, was in R'yhuven's kitchen wearing his clothes.

The simple shirt and shorts hung loosely from his smaller frame, as R'yhuven had put on more muscle during Paladin training and their physiques no longer matched. He looked painfully, edibly adorable, and for a brief moment R'yhuven let himself imagine waking up to the sight regularly.

_But those clothes were in my storage, not hanging in the closet. Which means he dug through my things…which means he might have found 'that'…_

R'yhuven was glad he had a good reason to squeak when he sat. If G'raha had found the nightshirt he didn't mention it, serving R'yhuven the soup and tea with a happiness that made his anger over the last month and a half seem like it never happened.

\--

Being doted over during the meal felt like their ritual after R'yhuven performed in the Markets. He couldn't help being happy as well, but he felt bad for not doing any work, especially when G'raha began washing the dishes.

When he tried to help, however, he was waved back down. "Don't worry about a thing. In particular, don't worry about last night. We can talk when you're ready and able."

G'raha's tone was still friendly, yet it brooked no opposition. Not wanting to push the issue R'yhuven moved to the living room. The flowers caught his attention again - the window they lived in front of had the same view as his Pendants room and the balcony from the Crystal Tower.

Suddenly, he wanted to look outside. Opening the window revealed a perfectly sunny day with a gentle breeze. He wasn't strong enough to remain standing for long, but he couldn't think of a better way to pass time than curled up and taking it all in like the Seeker he was.

There was a couch nearby that would work. Not wanting to bother his caretaker R'yhuven took hold of one end, lifting and turning it slightly towards the window. He figured with enough time he could work the couch to where he wanted it.

\--

"What are you - put that down!"

A disapproving G'raha appeared when R'yhuven was halfway done. He didn't stop R'yhuven, instead taking the other end of the furniture. "Don't overtax yourself. You want this in front of the window right? Let's move it together."

They finished in no time, to R'yhuven's shame. Rearranging the whole room should have been a small matter for him. _I know I need to ask for more help, but I don't want to be completely helpless either. I can't even speak right now though, so I suppose I had better get used to it, at least until I feel better._

R'yhuven rounded the couch and sat down. G'raha joined him on his right side. Annoyed, the Bard stood back up to sit on G'raha's right, pushing the other man to the middle to make room.

He was only halfway to his goal. Once they both settled in R'yhuven lowered his head to G'raha's shoulder. It made the red-haired Miqo'te turn his way. R'yhuven gave him a slow, long blink to express what he couldn't say aloud. With a hint of shyness G'raha brought his crystalline arm around R'yhuven and pulled him in close.

Satisfied, R'yhuven abruptly dropped his head into G'raha's lap, pulled his legs up, and curled into the tightest ball he could manage. A warmer than usual hand rested on his head, soothing fingers running through his hair to pet and rub his ears. More content than he could ever recall, R'yhuven put his remaining energy into purring as he fell into another deep sleep.

\--

When next R'yhuven awoke the moon was bright in the sky. He still had his pillow, much to his surprise. G'raha stared out the window almost blankly, his hand remaining in R'yhuven's hair.

Upon noticing the Bard was awake G'raha herded him back to the kitchen for dinner. He apologized for offering more of what they had for lunch, but R'yhuven shook his head and dug into it enthusiastically. The company could have convinced R'yhuven to eat the same meal for a month without complaint.

After he had eaten enough to satisfy his caretaker they returned to the bedroom. R'yhuven held a faint hope they would sleep like they used to. It didn't come true, but G'raha did climb into bed next to him, presenting his left side again. Grumbling in annoyance, R'yhuven rolled over him to his right and jammed his head underneath the arm he was determined to show he wanted touching him.

"You're beautiful." R'yhuven rasped out with his healing voice. He could tell it would be completely fine in the morning, but for now it was quiet and rough, and those two words hurt to say. A bit of pain was nothing to him, however, if it eased the Exarch's own over his appearance.

The other man stared downward, picking at the blankets. Returning his gesture, R'yhuven placed a hand on his left cheek and rubbed a thumb over the line of crystal there. Another unexpected moan slipped from G'raha's full lips to embarrass him. "How did it happen again…I thought I recalibrated the sensitivity…"

R'yhuven frowned at the whisper. He let go of G'raha to ponder his odd words, and eventually another book appeared in the Exarch's hands. Satisfied that they were settled in R'yhuven draped over G'raha's side with the full intent of trying to read the book too, but wound up completing his cat-like day by dropping back asleep almost instantly.

\--

The arrival of the next afternoon summoned him back to wakefulness. This time R'yhuven felt completely better thanks to plenty of sunshine, sleep, and G'raha. There were no G'rahas in the immediate vicinity, but R'yhuven had an idea of where to find one.

He was right about his caretaker being in the kitchen. The enthusiastic chef donned another of R'yhuven's shirts but wasn't reading. Oil bubbled around a pan full of what smelled like pieces of fried rail, with a paper-lined basket with fully cooked rail and greens to the side warming. A bowl of popoto salad sat next to it. Overseeing the whole affair was G'raha, talking to an unseen listener as he turned the food in the pan expertly.

Watching the Exarch tend to his work by projecting his image was enough to make R'yhuven grin ear to ear. The state of the kitchen, however, made him have to cover his mouth while he laughed.

The Eighth Umbral Calamity had hit his home. Cooking ingredients lay scattered across every available surface. Flour dusted half the preparation area in white, eggshells littered the table and the floor, and vegetable peels formed a trail from the trash to points unknown.

_So he's an amazing cook, but abysmal at keeping things clean. The soup…and the sandwiches…he must have made those. But yesterday I slept longer so he had a chance to clean up. This is such a HIM thing to do!_

R'yhuven laughed so hard he snorted. It finally alerted G'raha to his presence, startling him briefly, but he managed to recover his cooking and his conversation. The last of the fried rail filled the basket and went onto the table as he ended his projecting.

"U-umm…it's good to see you awake Yhuven. How do you feel?"

"Better, thanks to you!" This time R'yhuven seated himself, but G'raha kept standing. "You won't be joining me?"

The red-haired Miqo'te swiftly complied, sitting on R'yhuven's left side. Giving him an appreciative nod, R'yhuven placed the salad on his plate and proceeded to stab meat directly from the basket with his fork. Neither of them mentioned the mess.

\--

Everything fairly melted in R'yhuven's mouth, and he didn't hesitate to express his appreciation through various satisfied sounds and a waving tail. That was their only interaction during the meal, so when R'yhuven finished he addressed G'raha directly. "This was really good - thank you! I'm sorry you're stuck here taking care of me. Hopefully having to use projections isn't getting you in trouble…?"

A mischievous air settled over the table. "No, it isn't. It's rather difficult for anyone to tell, particularly while here in the Crystarium."

"Uh-huh…"

Holding in more laughter caused R'yhuven to suck in a large amount of air. Then his eyes crossed at catching a whiff of himself. "I smell awful!"

G'raha raised an eyebrow. "You truly don't."

"It's been two days since I last bathed. I'll clean up here-"

All of a sudden R'yhuven's chair was pulled out and he was being pushed towards the bathroom. "I'll handle the kitchen while you bathe."

"Wait!" R'yhuven was more amused than upset at G'raha's antics but he really wanted to talk to the other man. "But you cooked and-"

He shrieked as the scenery changed to him in front of the tub. "HEY!! Did you just teleport me to the bathroom you ass?! I didn't even see you move!"

No response came. R'yhuven knew the other man had his trademark grin on his face, and envisioning it made him snort-laugh right into the shower.

\--

Feeling clean through and through, R'yhuven exited the bathroom with fresh clothing and a firm resolve to finally talk to G'raha. A head of red hair rose above the couch in front of the window, and drawn to it as he always was R'yhuven sat beside its owner.

There was no book this time. Taking that as a sign, the Bard placed his hand directly atop G'raha's, winding his fingers through solid crystal ones tightly. "Thank you for rescuing me again. I knew I was harming myself by not eating or sleeping since my blessing would keep me alive. But I wasn't aware of how much I was broken inside until you…well. Are you sure I didn't hurt you?"

"I assure you I am completely fine." The Exarch replied with a distant expression. "While I'm here I'm fairly impossible to hurt, not that I wouldn't have offered even if I wasn't. I also…truly needed someone to call me a 'red-eyed bratty shit-for-brains fucking asshole.'"

That moment and the punch accompanying it came back to R'yhuven in painful detail. "No, that wasn't fair. I shouldn't have. You've done nothing but take care of me, even knowing what was wrong with me when I refused to acknowledge it. I deserve your anger at not recognizing it. Speaking of which…are you still mad?"

R'yhuven tightened his grip on G'raha's hand, but it wasn't returned. The other Miqo'te stared forward as if he wanted to ignore what was going on. "No. I am not still mad."

G'raha heaved a ragged sigh, running a hand through his hair and taking a moment before talking again. "I don't believe I can express in words how it felt to awake to the Eighth Umbral Calamity. When G'raha went to sleep he imagined waking to a beautiful paradise where technology and civilization had advanced to better lives. He wanted the Crystal Tower to aid that cause and be the hope everyone so dreamed of."

"Instead there was death and destruction, and the hope was to find the correct point in time to avert the Calamity and return to it. People were willing to erase their existences to right the path of the world. G'raha was fully unprepared for it but, if nothing else he was a researcher. He took to all the information he could to aid their cause."

R'yhuven really didn't like the disjointed references but held his tongue. "When he began encountering stories about a hero across multiple cultures' mythos he knew it had to be you. Tales of the Warrior of Light had become distorted and exaggerated, yet no matter the variation they served as a balm and inspiration for the people to fight back, and to live. Those that had awoken me were similarly driven. Full of pride at having been your close friend G'raha consumed every word he could find about you, desperate to find an answer…and to renew his treasured connection. But all he uncovered was how much he had been lied to."

Bitterness dripped from G'raha's words. In the face of it R'yhuven took to staring out the window himself. "R'yhuven Tia, the Warrior of Light, the Godsbow, and the famed Bard. A musician of great renown whose performances could cost a rich man his entire fortune. A lavish man who surrounded himself with the trappings of luxury. And an unabashed hedonist who freely used his looks and charm to make his way into every bed he could find. The naive and innocent G'raha, who had no knowledge of Eorzean affairs, never knew or needed to know these easily discovered facts, and so his _friend_ failed to divulge them."

"I-!"

R'yhuven's attempt to explain was silenced by a glare. "Please."

His ears and tail lowered shamefully, but the Bard complied. "This was tolerable, if not incredibly disappointing. Then, he uncovered these."

A stack of four books appeared on the floor by R'yhuven's feet. Hesitantly, he picked up the top one, noting that it had no song at all, and read its title. "'The Lives and Loves of the Warrior of Light,' by Muirenval Lorysian. Oh…"

With a heavy heart, he opened the book to random sections. Intimate details about his life filled the pages, including extremely explicit retellings of R'yhuven's sexual escapades.

\--

Muirenval was R'yhuven's closest partner. The Duskwight Wood Wailer, a rarity, first appeared in his life during the liberation of Ala Mihgo. He broke formation to come to R'yhuven's aid against a large Garlean squadron halfway to his destination, and stayed with him against orders until the fighting became too intense and R'yhuven ordered him away for his safety.

Afterward the Bard put in a good word for him so he wouldn't be dismissed for insubordination. Muirenval was a highly skilled Lancer, but being a Duskwight would cause him to be judged harshly despite his contributions to Gridania.

To repay the act of kindness, Muirenval came to R'yhuven's next performance and thanked him personally. He was quiet and reserved, two traits that normally didn't attract the energetic Miqo'te, but something simmered beneath the surface of the Elezen that made R'yhuven curious enough to court him.

They turned out to be highly compatible, especially in bed, and R'yhuven returned to Muirenval whenever he could. The Lancer was the first non-Scion R'yhuven visited on his return to the Source. If anyone could have written a series of novels on the Bard's private life, it was him.

\--

"'Oh' indeed. In his writing Muirenval outlines a very specific pattern you have. He likens you to a peacock - when you wish to court someone, you first put on your most elaborate outfit, often purchasing a new one."

"…"

"Then you offer them a private performance as a 'gift' or 'token of appreciation'. This will often lead to spending increasing amounts of time together."

"……"

"And finally, once they feel special, you invite yourself to their bed."

R'yhuven wanted to fall through the floor at having his behavior recorded like a wild animal's. "I hate to admit it but he's right. Still, why would that make you so angry?"

G'raha jerked his hand away from R'yhuven's. "Because you didn't follow through with him! All those months we spent together so close and…and…"

He covered his eyes with his hand. "It ruined anything he felt for you. He hated you for treating him like a child after all, especially when he discovered Muirenval joined the Scions later on. Fortunately the situation had become dire enough that he wasn't around much longer anyway, and I thought those feelings had been buried along with him before I came to the First. But when you left after defeating Hades and didn't return for so long I knew you had gone straight to Muirenval. As irrational and unfair as it was, all of that hatred rushed back and I simply couldn't stop it."

"If you would let me-"

"YHUVEN. _Please._"

The plea reminded R'yhuven of when he and the Exarch first met. His formerly abandoned hand was taken in a crushing grip. "Later, towards the completion of the Tower modifications, I understood everything. The world suffered from constant conflict and strife, but the Ironworks engineers were no fighters. An independent mercenary group handled their security, and as the project neared completion a group of dissidents formed and began regularly sieging Mor Dhona. Meanwhile, the nature of the engineers' work saw many casualties and fatalities. Everyone tried to shield me from it, but it was impossible to not notice their numbers dwindling. I was their hope, they'd tell me, and they would sacrifice everything they had to see me safe."

"Day in and day out it was more of the same. There was nowhere I could go where someone wasn't praising me, or offering some reassurance they would die for me. Yet I hadn't done anything more than simply being born under the right auspices. It was stifling, until I found a particular friend."

G'raha let go slightly. "Violette Fioria."

"Ah!" That was a last name R'yhuven recognized. "One of Master's grandchildren?"

"Great-granddaughter. Stories of how Drisette, her great-grandmother, mentored the Bard that became the Warrior of Light remained in her family and inspired her to join the Ironworks. You must have mentioned our…relationship…to Drisette, because Violette said she wanted to support one of the people you cared about most."

R'yhuven blushed to the tips of his ears. He was close to Muirenval, but he thought of his mentor Drisette like a second mother and often confided in her. "Violette let me have a friend without the burden of being a savior. She encouraged me for me, and let me vent when I needed it. One day I realized it was exactly what I had done for you."

A smile crossed G'raha's face. "You were sincere in your want to be my friend, to have someone you could live out a piece of a normal life with. For all your ritual, once you associate with someone it's always on your time. Even your performances are on your schedule - part of the great Bard's allure was he took orders from no one. Except him. Any time he summoned you, you came with bells on. And you always indulged his whims, going so far as to fulfill his wishes or pamper him with goods specially crafted by Eorzea's most talented. How much money did you lose on teleporting, not performing, and buying so much?"

It felt as though R'yhuven was allowed to speak to reply. "A fair bit, let me tell you! But it was all worth it to make you happy. Your happiness began to mean the most to me, above my drive to help others. I would have gladly given up anything to be with you, because I lo-"

"Stop!"

The desperate cry from the Exarch brought a halt to R'yhuven's confession. "You don't…any feelings you have, they're for him, not me."

"But there is no 'him' and 'you', Raha!"

"Yes, there is." The red-haired Miqo'te placed his free hand over his heart with a heavy sadness. "Whenever you call me by that name I can feel the person I used to be stirring, trying to reach out to you."

He shook his head. "But he should never wake again. He wasn't meant for any of this. G'raha deserves to live in a kind world and have a meaningful life. I can't give that to him so he should stay asleep, buried in my memories like so much else."

Deep inside, R'yhuven heard one of his fragments shaking her head at the situation and pinched her ears before replying. "You're wrong, you damn brat!"

"What??"

The confused look on the Miqo'te across from R'yhuven, a sight he knew much too well, was all the proof he needed he was right. "There's no difference between the Crystal Exarch and my Raha. I know how it feels to have to guard your heart for fear of it being broken like mine was until you helped me. But the Exarch is just a title created by the people around you. You can say 'the Exarch built the Crystarium' and pretend it's someone else. If you really think about it though, if you look in all the places you try to hide, would Raha have made any different choices than the Crystal Exarch? I don't think so…and I don't think you do either, or you wouldn't be trying so hard pretending to not be him and failing."

"Case in point!" The Bard raised an emphatic finger. "You dragged me here without asking and aggressively came onto me because you were jealous, a feeling directly from your 'time as him' if we're calling it that, forced me to deal with _my_ feelings, went into my aetherial storage twice without asking to wear my clothes, teleported me into my bathroom when you felt I needed to be there, and am now venting everything you've felt for me instead of letting me talk like I sat down to do. You can't tell me that all doesn't sound very Raha-like!"

When there was no response R'yhuven tangled his fingers with G'raha's and lifted their conjoined hands to eye level. "This isn't the life you wanted. You didn't think you'd grow old in a body half made up of crystal, waiting for two timelines to align so you could pull me to another world, just to die. And I can't pretend to know how that would feel. But I absolutely believe that my Raha would have arrived in exactly the same place. He would have led the survivors of the Flood and protected them without hesitation. He would have raised Lyna into the amazingly strong woman she is today. He would have completely failed at lying about his motives. And!"

R'yhuven pat the back of G'raha's hand. "He would absolutely have appeared when I needed him most to save my life. We're all at the mercy of the circumstances of our birth, it's true. But it's how you use what you've been granted that marks a true hero. You called me your hero and inspiration. Well, you're mine too, and that of everyone you left behind. It's not an easy path - it stretches us past our limits and then crushes us back into them far past what any person should ever bear - yet we'll do it because it's who we are."

"D…do you truly…you would call me…?" G'raha stuttered, flustered. "It's all I ever wanted, so why does it hurt so much? Are the two of us just destined to live these painfully shattered lives?"

He smacked his forehead. "Oh Gods, I'm sorry, that's a wretched thing to say to you. Emet-Selch rambled so much after capturing me about how you are."

R'yhuven shrugged with a smile. "It's fine. But, that does seem to be the prevailing question, doesn't it? I just live every day as it comes...usually. Maybe you should too? You don't know when you won't get another."

"Spoken like a true hedonist."

"Mmhmm…"

They shared a cathartic laugh that gave R'yhuven a moment to think. "How about this, dear Exarch. If you don't want me to use your name around others yet that's fine. When it's just the two of us though, I'm calling you Raha and that's final."

G'raha turned his face up in the pout R'yhuven knew and loved him for. The Bard grabbed one of his cheeks and pulled playfully. He was batted away like a rambunctious kitten. "Fine, you can have it. On one condition."

R'yhuven sat at full alert, his ears and tail straight up. "Anything, just name it!"

"Tell me about my song."

Hesitating brought an annoyed look to G'raha's eyes. "No more lies Yhuven."

"…okay..."

Lowering everything, R'yhuven cast a forlorn look at the other Miqo'te and sighed. "It's a lullaby."

G'raha gasped so sharply R'yhuven thought he was dying. "I knew you wouldn't be happy to hear that but why-"

Their hands parted, and it was R'yhuven's turn to be gripped by the shoulders like a lifeline. "This lullaby - is it called _Tomorrow and Tomorrow_?"

"How did you know?? I swore to myself I'd never play it!"

"Oh, Yhuven…"

Letting go, G'raha laughed and sniffed, barely holding back tears. "I promise to explain. But if my foolish actions as of late haven't caused you to lose the love you tried to say you have for me then…I need you to kiss me right now."

"You aren't going to take it back again, are you?" R'yhuven leaned towards him. "Because I know I wasn't in the right frame of mind before, but I won't forgive your tempting me and not following through twice in one week."

G'raha reached out, pulling R'yhuven over him to where their temples met. His breath puffed erratically against R'yhuven's face. "I absolutely will not. I _need_ you to kiss me - I won't stand for it if you don't."

\--

Not one to ask twice, R'yhuven closed the distance between them for what he intended to be a brief kiss. Given the depths of G'raha's jealousy R'yhuven doubted he had sought out romance on the First, and as a Student of Baldesion he didn't seem the type to pursue a romantic relationship. If R'yhuven was right and this was G'raha's first kiss, he didn't want to overwhelm him.

Once their lips met, however, he lost all ability to ease off. G'raha tasted slightly sweet with a hint of something R'yhuven couldn't identify. His mouth was close to the same temperature as his crystallized skin, tempting the Bard to lay claim to it in its entirety while sending blood pooling to R'yhuven's lower half at the thought all of him was the same.

R'yhuven compromised by satisfying a different urge. His fangs itched to sink into something, so he nipped and nibbled at G'raha's lower lip just hard enough for the red-haired Miqo'te to feel it but not draw blood. A startled whimper accompanied the hand remaining on R'yhuven's back tightening its hold, and a dark blue tail wrapped securely around the offending arm.

Sense didn't return to R'yhuven until he realized he was trying to move G'raha completely underneath him and wasn't meeting any resistance. He pulled his head back slowly, letting the tender flesh between his teeth slide free. G'raha panted with hooded eyes, kiss-swollen lips, and more than a hint of frustration, nearly convincing R'yhuven to surrender to his desires and deal with the consequences later.

"Not yet Raha." Determined to take back control, R'yhuven retrieved his tail to sit upright on the couch. "What about the song?"

"Song? Oh, right." G'raha sat up slightly to match. "You can imagine how the world was in the initial wake of Black Rose. Not only were people desperate, but some, lacking in hope, lashed out at anything relating to those who tried to bring it. 'You failed us, and thus don't deserve to be remembered,' they reasoned."

"Much of this was directed towards you as the Warrior of Light. Being a Scion concentrated most of their hatred on the organization, but one of your closer patrons fell to that line of thinking and divulged the location of your family to one of the more militant factions."

R'yhuven suppressed the urge to ask whom as G'raha continued. "You were deep in the midst of fighting halfway across the world, and due to how remote your village is there was no way you could have arrived in time to save them. The Scions did everything they could to speed you there regardless. When you did arrive your biological family remained but…Drisette…she had caught wind of the plot, and fought off every attacker down to their last before falling to her injuries."

"That's exactly the kind of thing she would do." R'yhuven said softly.

G'raha nodded knowingly. "This part may be exaggerated, but the story goes that as you were mourning her another faction appeared, intent on avenging the first. Everyone drew their weapons except the Warrior of Light, who drew a lute. The clouds parted, and the Twelve themselves came down to grant the Warrior their voices as he sang a blessed lullaby to honor his fallen mentor. All present fell to their knees in awe, and the militants offered their blades in protection of the land to atone for Drisette's sacrifice."

"It was said that every detail of the song, named _Tomorrow and Tomorrow_ by the Warrior of Light and the only song he ever sang, stayed with its listeners the rest of their lives. So much so that, when you passed, the lyrics were chiseled in the shrine outside your tomb in your village. I visited it after I awoke…it was a tranquil place, covered in flowers and fiercely protected by the remaining R tribe and the descendants of the militants. The song's instrumentation was lost by then, but the lyrics lived on in several regional variants, most often played by traveling musicians to renew hope at scattered campfires."

His voice began to waver. "That my song meant so much to you you would use it in that manner…I could never have hated you for a moment had I only known. The words of my heart lived on alongside you to become part of your legacy..."

"They saved me from the Sentinel as well. I meant to tell you."

The Bard leaned back in, this time to kiss away the tears forming on G'raha's face once more. "I had planned to tell you everything about your song and myself, once we returned from the World of Darkness."

He finished by touching their noses together. "But this is much more romantic, don't you think? Having your song be the only vocal performance I gave and connecting us across time."

His tail waved thoughtfully. "Blessed by the voices of the Twelve - it must have been the other Bards from my Soulstone. Although it sounds like I still held to not performing it correctly…it's meant to be played on a piano, not a lute."

"Is it?" An increasingly familiar far-off look came over G'raha. "Searching…one found. A piano has been moved to the balcony. I want to hear you play it soon."

"Why do you keep saying odd things?"

G'raha averted his eyes without answering. "So I can't lie but you can keep secrets hmm? You must have read Muirenval's writing a whole lot, didn't you?"

A blush darkened the other Miqo'te's cheeks. The silence was filled by R'yhuven purring and kissing G'raha's nose. "I guess I'll have to find that out too."

\--

He suddenly struck G'raha's right shoulder. The impact didn't hurt either of them, but it knocked G'raha over into the corner of the couch at an angle with one leg up and the other on the floor. Taking in the sprawl of red hair and eyes draped across his furniture and wearing his clothes, R'yhuven crawled into G'raha's lap on all fours with a feral yet haughty grin that showed off his fangs.

His goal was the cleft formed by the crystallized skin of G'raha's neck. R'yhuven nudged his head beneath the other man's chin, tilting it upward. Then he nipped at the junction of G'raha's chin and neck, dragging his nose down the exposed column until he found his mark.

"Wh-what? AH!!'

G'raha yelped as R'yhuven angled his head and bit down hard. As expected, the crystal allowed R'yhuven's bottom teeth to sink in but showed no signs of yielding. The pulse running beneath the normal skin, however, beat just under the points of R'yhuven's fangs and their threat of breaking through.

Said pulse, along with G'raha's breathing, quickened almost immediately. Without any scent clues R'yhuven couldn't discern if it was from excitement or fear, so he waited for an indication of his being welcome to continue.

Having the body beneath him arch into his more than worked. Moaning in blissful satisfaction, R'yhuven let G'raha do the rest of the work himself as he pressed into his fangs and they drew blood. It wasn't much - R'yhuven had no desire to see his lover bleed profusely - but it provided the first of what he anticipated was many intimate tastes of and marks on G'raha.

As he lapped at the coppery droplets he caught the foreign taste again, and came to the conclusion it had to be aether. R'yhuven continued to lave his tongue over the twin wounds while casually reaching down to press a palm to the front of G'raha's stolen shorts, deciding he could try a third source to make sure.

"Nhh! Don't touch there!"

R'yhuven hummed in amusement at which 'there' was being referred to. He had caught the border between G'raha's two types of skin with his tongue by accident. Seeing how touching the demarcation had now thrice triggered the same reaction he repeated it on purpose.

The searing hardness under his hand twitched, but R'yhuven had to release his hold on G'raha's neck before the other man hurt himself. "I think I get it now."

Casually, R'yhuven rubbed his thumb in light circles over the dampened tip of G'raha's cock through his clothes. The red-haired man panted and lifted his hips slightly, but didn't protest to R'yhuven's approval.

With the other hand he tugged G'raha's shirt over his head, making certain he didn't catch any crystal edges on the way up. "I wondered why you're so insecure about your body. I'm going to guess it's because when you merged with the Crystal Tower, you became like it in more ways than outside appearances, didn't you?"

When G'raha tried to answer R'yhuven placed a finger over his lips. "Shh. Tell me the full details later but, I think you have control over every part of your body. It would explain how you kept your ears and tail hidden for so long. It might explain your voice and scent. But finer control must take more of your concentration, like how sensitive your skin is where the two parts meet. And I keep distracting you so you can't maintain it."

He pulled G'raha's tail into his lap from where it had lain beside them limply. "Put your ears and tail how they should be. And stop trying to suppress your reactions and just feel them. I promise I won't exploit you since that wouldn't be any fun, but I meant it when I said you were beautiful. Why not make the most of your situation?"

\--

R'yhuven hoped he was close to right - his conclusion was the only one that made sense to him. To prove his sincerity R'yhuven moved his occupied hand into his lap as well. Having lost his remaining distraction G'raha relaxed slightly, and in another distantly-gazed pause the fur in R'yhuven's hands brushed across his palms.

Delighted and elated at the trust put into him, R'yhuven affectionately stroked the length of his lover's red and white-furred tail. G'raha exhaled deeply and settled into his corner while his tail gradually loosened up with R'yhuven's help.

When it was back to its full range of motion R'yhuven picked it up and kissed its white-furred tip, winking at its owner's gasp of surprise. Then he slid out of G'raha's lap to settle between his legs. R'yhuven took hold of the leg on the couch, bent it upward, and nuzzled the top of G'raha's foot before resting the leg over his shoulder.

It felt erotically indecent for R'yhuven to unbutton his own clothing to pleasure someone else. Finding absolutely nothing between the stolen shorts and his goal made it more so. Forgoing any subtleties, R'yhuven snatched the string holding them on free to dive in hungrily, taking the velvet head of G'raha's cock into his mouth with a satisfied groan.

A matching sound came from above R'yhuven. G'raha dropped against the couch as the leg over R'yhuven's shoulder tensed, but there were no signs of wanting R'yhuven to stop. He dipped his tongue into the pool of precum he had encouraged earlier, lapping at the slightly viscous wetness like a hard-earned prize.

_It's definitely aether…_ R'yhuven thought briefly as he forced himself to move on from the addictive wellspring. Instead he focused on swallowing the entirety of his prize, running his tongue along G'raha's length as it filled his mouth and throat.

He didn't stop until his face was buried in the fur at the base of G'raha's cock. R'yhuven took a careful breath through his nose, nudging it against the red and white softness, before drawing all the way back to where just the tip of G'raha's hardness was in his mouth again.

Hands touching R'yhuven's face stopped him from going back down. Crystalline warmth cupped his cheek, which he leaned into comfortably. The other hand trailed through his hair to his ponytail, pulling loose its leather binding and sliding into the freed mass. G'raha ran a thumb over R'yhuven's lips, an opportunity for licking him the Bard made sure to take, then brought his right hand to match his left at the other side of R'yhuven's head.

_You…definitely don't want me to think of you as a child at all, do you Raha?_

R'yhuven anticipated being fully manipulated, which he would have been fine with. He was pleasantly surprised when G'raha carefully eased his head down partway, tested how much leverage he had, and held R'yhuven's head in place as he began to thrust into his mouth at a moderate pace.

Such a deep, aching throb went through R'yhuven at the act he almost came without a single touch. One of his hands clung to G'raha's raised leg, while the other and his tail wrapped around the lowered one. Each time the near-searing heat of G'raha's cock slipped completely into R'yhuven's mouth he gripped his anchors tightly, his muffled moans giving way to eager whimpers when G'raha pulled out to rest against his lips. The red-haired Miqo'te lingered there just long enough for a few needy touches of R'yhuven's tongue to the tip of his waiting hardness, then eased his way back between R'yhuven's lips to repeat the cycle anew.

\--

For as much as R'yhuven wished they could stay so perfectly balanced indefinitely, the trembling limbs in his hands eventually heralded G'raha's impending orgasm. Each upward motion became a little less measured, each inward drawn breath a little more ragged, and R'yhuven continued enduring the torturous confinement of his clothing to not miss a second of what he thought he could only dream of.

With one final, shuddering slide of his cock inside R'yhuven's mouth G'raha's hold tightened. A long, low groan of pleasure accompanied the pulses of cum that hit R'yhuven's tongue. He wasn't sure what caught him more off guard - the almost syrup-like consistency, the intolerable heat, or the tingling of excess amounts of aether trailing from his throat to the pit of his stomach.

It was enough to be temporarily aether intoxicated. R'yhuven quickly jerked his head back to catch G'raha's cum on his tongue rather than the back of his throat. He got one good mouthful, which he swallowed loudly and forcefully as he swayed on his knees, startling G'raha in the process.

Suddenly no hands were steadying him. The temporary confusion led to R'yhuven losing his treat, but gaining something equally satisfying as the last bit covered his cheek like he was being marked.

He chuckled and went to wipe his face. "You truly are a bratty shit-for-brains fucking ass…mmhhh…"

G'raha beat R'yhuven to it. Using one finger he swiped R'yhuven's cheek clean, parted R'yhuven's lips with his free hand, and occupied his mouth one more time with the coated digit. R'yhuven contently cleaned him off with his tongue, humming and purring as he savored the decadent offer.

"That might be true, dear Yhuven, but I also spent a hundred years studying you. What do you think?"

As long as any part of G'raha's right hand remained in R'yhuven's mouth he wasn't talking. Seemingly aware of the fact, G'raha curled his finger against R'yhuven's tongue, then slowly withdrew it audibly. "I know all about your obsessions with hands and feet, and with needing something in that wicked mouth of yours. The silence I had to work hard on deciphering - how fortunate for you I can disable my ability to speak."

"So I was right…and when you…that means I…"

R'yhuven dropped the leg on his shoulder to the couch and pulled the last piece of clothing covering his G'raha free. When he started undoing his own shirt, however, the other Miqo'te glared at him furiously. "Not here."

\--

This time R'yhuven was ready to be teleported. He appeared on his back on the bed. G'raha knelt beside him but wasted no time straddling his waist. "I won't let my first time be on the couch in the living room."

"Sorry, I'm rather impatient." Reaching up, R'yhuven pet G'raha's head and tried to resume undressing. "But I'll make sure I don't hurt you."

His hand was smacked away from his shirt buttons. Before he could protest G'raha placed a hand on his chest, and all R'yhuven's clothing returned to his storage like he had done it himself. "I won't let you defile me with your hands or make me wait, Yhuven."

"'Won't let' me, hmm?"

Undeterred by the show of dominance, R'yhuven sat up so the other man remained in his lap. "And what makes you think you can stop me from doing anything?"

The red of G'raha's eyes grew startlingly intense as he snarled possessively. "Because you are MINE!! Mine to love. Mine to hate. Mine to worship. Mine to command as I see fit. No one will ever know you as deeply as I do. Who else would spend a hundred years going mad burning in unfulfilled desire for you? And now that I have the chance to fulfill that desire I won't accept anything…base."

"Furthermore, when you're on the First, you'll spend your every free moment here, waiting for me. If I so much as _think_ you've touched another person on this shard, you'll find every door in the Crystarium barred to you except the ones to the Ocular so you can beg my forgiveness. And I might give it…if you can make your way down from the ceiling to apologize since you'll find the gravity inverted just for you."

Madness flared within G'raha's gaze. "Do you understand me?"

Anyone else may have been put off by his behavior. R'yhuven, on the other hand, was unashamedly panting and rubbing his turgid hardness along the incensed Miqo'te's backside. A slick trail had formed while G'raha was talking, but at the challenge a copious amount of precum gushed forth from R'yhuven's cock in lieu of the orgasm he couldn't have due to all the aether he had swallowed.

R'yhuven _truly_ loved a challenge.

"Do you…do you promise, Raha?" He moaned lewdly. G'raha shifted forward, putting R'yhuven dangerously close to slipping inside him. "We'll fight if I don't listen to you?"

"Oh yes, we will." The red-haired Miqo'te touched his fingers to his damp back, examining the thin strand between them when he pulled away. "Gods Yhuven, I thought Muirenval might have exaggerated but you are indeed quite lascivious."

Reaching beneath him, G'raha took hold of R'yhuven and made to lower himself. "Trust me. Just…watch. Watch this body find completion by becoming one with yours."

\--

R'yhuven's eyes went wide. He couldn't look away from the pure ecstasy written across G'raha's face as he was spread apart if he wanted.

An impossibly hot tightness surrounded R'yhuven, and he almost demanded they stop for G'raha's safety. But somehow the passage holding him was slick enough that there was little resistance, until with a triumphant cry G'raha seated himself flush against R'yhuven's hips.

"You're inside, oh Gods you're inside, Yhuven…"

He leaned back slightly, drawing needful moans from both of them, and laid a hand over his stomach. "I've been untouched my whole life. And now, this Allagan device of a body has been fully attuned to your shape, and your preferences."

G'raha took one of R'yhuven's hands and placed it over his. "I'll always be ready and waiting for you, and only you. Oh, I didn't know this would make me so _happy_."

The words R'yhuven tried to say were replaced by a shuddering gasp as his cock throbbed painfully. "The aether is wearing off, isn't it?"

Wearing a delighted expression, G'raha placed R'yhuven's hands on his hips. "I thought about telling you but I didn't want to ruin the surprise. You can use me to fulfill your needs as you wish in repayment."

"Hmph."

R'yhuven pulled his stubborn lover up and forward, catching him off guard. He captured G'raha's lips with his own, holding his head in place with one hand as he kissed him deeply. The red-haired man tried to pull away and was met with a firm grip on his hair and a warning growl.

\--

There was no restraint this time. R'yhuven expertly laid claim to every ilm of G'raha's mouth, alternating exploring its depths with his tongue between rounds of biting his lips once more. He kept up the assault until G'raha stopped resisting to melt into his arms, his protests fading to whining into the side of R'yhuven's neck and rocking against him when he pulled away.

"Much better. There's a limit to how bratty I'll let you get you know."

R'yhuven skimmed his hands down G'raha's sides to their original position. In a single motion he rolled his hips upward, pushed G'raha down, and sank his teeth into the crystal shoulder by his mouth.

"Ah! AHH!"

G'raha wrapped his arms and legs around R'yhuven as he threw his head back and cried out. Biting down harder R'yhuven muffled his own sounds, the heat surrounding him tightening to the point of pleasurable pain. His tail sought out G'raha's, needing that last point of connection to him, and when they touched they twined around each other tightly.

\--

The implications behind G'raha's words spurred R'yhuven to find out how literal they were. The bared column of G'raha's neck turned into a canvas for bite marks, some reddened skin, some baring small points caused by R'yhuven's fangs, and some full bruises deliberately left to claim the smaller man. The harsh treatment along the sensitive skin appeared welcome - G'raha occasionally teased the marks with his fingers like precious jewels.

All the while R'yhuven moved within G'raha at a desperate pace to finally come. It helped that, true to his word, G'raha's body clenched around his cock like it wanted the same. Their mutual cries of pleasure rose in intensity until R'yhuven let go of G'raha's neck, his every muscle tensing in anticipation.

"Cumming…I'm cumming inside…!"

Holding down the other man R'yhuven hilted himself fully, not caring how he sounded as he filled G'raha with several waves of cum. Each felt drawn out of him almost greedily, the heat surrounding him so tightly he couldn't pull out.

As he tried to catch his breath he jumped at fingers digging into his shoulders. "Raha?"

"Nnhh…because you…I c-can't…"

Bright heat blossomed against R'yhuven's chest. Incredulously, he looked down to see a thick pool of white lightly tinged with blue issue forth from G'raha, who could only tremble and whimper helplessly.

\--

A multitude of possibilities presented themselves at that moment. Picking the one most likely to benefit them both, R'yhuven dragged a hand up his front and straight to his mouth, lapping at the aether-laced stickiness like a fine dessert and welcoming its effects.

G'raha balked. "Why would you willingly suffer that again?"

"Hmm…"

R'yhuven finished with a suggestive lick of his fingers. Then he picked G'raha up and dropped him onto the bed face first, separating them. In trying to catch himself G'raha landed on his hands and knees, exactly how R'yhuven wanted him.

"How dare you!"

"I thought so." R'yhuven sighed in amusement. "While I can't deny the results of your research, you need more field testing. I won't let this always be you completely in control and me the only vulnerable one."

The tail in front of R'yhuven waved angrily. "I said you were mine! What's wrong with-KHH!!"

R'yhuven delivered the slap he still owed the other man directly to one rounded globe of his behind. Bright red eyes watered in disbelief as G'raha glanced over his shoulder, but R'yhuven noted he didn't try to move away. The outline of his palm drew R'yhuven's attention, and he leaned in to blow on the reddened skin lightly, then licked over it.

"Y-Yhuven?"

He kept licking without comment. Eventually G'raha settled back into the bed, quietly conceding to R'yhuven's direction. As a reward R'yhuven palmed the unattended half of G'raha's backside, firmly stroking and kneading the supple flesh until it's owner's breathing picked up and small shivers passed through him at each touch.

With a reluctant huff, R'yhuven only nipped at the tantalizing skin under his tongue once, reserving that pleasure for the future. "I know you truly didn't plan on getting this far, but it makes me…unhappy…that you think our intimacy should only consist of you stoking my passions until I decide to use you."

"But that's how so many other people did it. I don't understand."

G'raha's sulking made R'yhuven smile. "That's what's wrong - it's not special. Even with Em, he's just a path I didn't know I could take before we met. But I love you, and I seriously doubt those books contained much of that."

Red and white fur swished in front of R'yhuven thoughtfully. "That's true. Muirenval concluded you never fell in love with anyone at the end, not even him."

"See? But, I can simply tell you what I want, no research required."

R'yhuven soothed the remnants of his punishment with his free hand, staring absently at the view down G'raha's back. "You claim you've gone mad with desire over a hundred years, and I believe you from how you are. But you only showed it to me for a moment…I want it, fully."

G'raha shuffled nervously. "I'm not sure if I should show you such a thing."

"You absolutely should."

Both the tail and the exposed opening in front of R'yhuven twitched. He caught the tail with his tongue and licked towards its tip. "I may be more than a little mad myself. So I want us to burn in our desires, out of control, together. You honestly want me to believe, after everything you've said and done, you don't want to know how far into depravity we can sink?"

\--

All G'raha could do in response was whine. It was fine - R'yhuven didn't expect him to readily agree with his voice.

He continued to nuzzle G'raha's tail, which was still up and leaving him at R'yhuven's mercy. Nonchalantly, he moved his hands towards its base, pressing into the underside before going further to stroke along the rim of G'raha's entrance with each thumb.

"That's-!"

"Mine, isn't it?"

R'yhuven crooned softly. He couldn't take his eyes off the slightly parted hole, the smallest hint of white starting to slip free as evidence of what had spread open its formerly pristine depths. His fingers moved of their own accord, rubbing and pulling gently to expose G'raha further, while the red-haired Miqo'te panted into the bedsheets.

That wasn't nearly enough. R'yhuven feathered kisses down the dip of G'raha's lower back and around his tail, taking back his hold on each side of the other man's behind. The bead of cum was swept up by R'yhuven's tongue as he circled the gaping flesh before smoothly stealing inside.

"Oh, Gods!"

G'raha's tail wrapped around R'yhuven's neck securely. It urged R'yhuven's head forward as G'raha pressed eager hips to his mouth, uttering a litany of pleas for R'yhuven to go further.

To fuck him with his tongue.

Only the aether intoxication saved R'yhuven from coming. A guttural growl from the core of his being echoed into the slick tunnel full of his seed. Each time R'yhuven's tongue delved inside he tasted more of himself, an effort aided by the unusually strong clenching of muscles around him.

He didn't raise his head until nothing was left. The tail at R'yhuven's neck remained, its white-furred tip holding his attention by brushing against his face. On one pass it lingered on his lips, and like he was entranced R'yhuven parted them to allow it entry. The reversal of the situation wasn't lost on him as he tilted his head back and let G'raha repeat his actions on his own terms.

\--

Having the furred appendage plunging further down his throat than anything before had R'yhuven losing his sense. He moaned mindlessly around the invading tail, and almost held it in place when it was gradually pulled from his mouth in a mess of wet and matted fur.

Rather than letting it hang between his legs, however, G'raha laid his tail over his waist. He lowered his head completely to the bed, turning it to the side and raising his haunches towards R'yhuven in the universal sign of mating submission for cats of all types.

"Who taught you such things?" R'yhuven took hold of his neglected hardness and teased the precum from its tip along the outside of G'raha's waiting opening. "They seem rather indecent."

Nervous laughter reached his ears. "Some strange man I read about. I learned everything I know from him."

The answer to R'yhuven's rhetorical question made him pulse in his hand. Keeping his eyes fixed on where they met, he made sure to watch the ring surrounding G'raha's entrance open up to him. They moaned in unison as the head of R'yhuven's cock was engulfed within G'raha's molten depths. Once it was in, the stretched flesh closed to fit securely around his shaft, and R'yhuven wasted no time burying himself completely.

\--

A keening wail spilled from the red-haired Miqo'te's lips. His back arched, the crystal gracing his skin in intricate patterns on full display as he clung to the bedsheets. R'yhuven's hands dug into G'raha's waist at the erotic visage writhing beneath him, the last of his coherent thoughts fading with the need to satisfy the silent demand by rutting into him with feral savagery.

Memories of the blood rushing at the edge of his fangs called R'yhuven to G'raha's bared neck. He draped over the smaller man and bit down as hard as the first time across the boundaries of crystal and normal skin.

G'raha's whole body seized around R'yhuven's. Anyone on the outside would have thought his choked, heaving sobs were of agony. R'yhuven knew much better from how he had to fight to separate their hips, not only due to how tightly G'raha bore down on him, but also because of the tail that had wrapped around his waist. All R'yhuven could manage were the most shallow of thrusts, but he wouldn't, couldn't stop until both of them surrendered and came.

\--

He didn't have to wait long. Once the aether dissipated from R'yhuven's system he felt his cock swell, no longer under his own power as he managed a few last frenzied motions before he came so hard he heard the blood rushing in his ears.

It was overtaken by a pure, clear tone of resounding fulfillment the likes of which R'yhuven had never heard anyone make accompanying his lover's release. G'raha collapsed to the bed when it finished, pulling R'yhuven down as well. They laid in a pile, R'yhuven relinquishing his grip while G'raha did not, and tried to catch their breath.

When R'yhuven attempted to get up he found himself still trapped, then swatted by an errant hand. "Raha?"

"I told you." G'raha's voice was muffled by the blankets. "I'm fully attuned to your preferences. As long as you still want to be here I won't let you go. Just help with…"

He awkwardly tried to roll over. Together they managed to rearrange themselves so they faced each other, R'yhuven staring down at a clearly embarrassed G'raha. "I've never seen or heard anything so beautiful before. You actually listened. Thank you."

"It's because I love you."

His cheeks reddening to match his hair and eyes, G'raha looked up at R'yhuven shyly. "And that means I have to accept everything about myself as well."

"That's right. I need both of us to be on fire together."

R'yhuven captured G'raha's mouth, swallowing his sounds of surprise. He caught hold of G'raha's right hand, basking in its warmth as he slipped their fingers through each other and pulled their joined arms above G'raha's head. Neither of their arousals had flagged after they came, but R'yhuven felt the other Miqo'te stir against his stomach and backed away slightly.

"After Mt. Gulg, and you…when I almost succumbed to the Light, I had a vision of myself as a sin eater. It was as indecent as I am."

He searched for judgment in G'raha's eyes and didn't find any. "It vowed to consume your soul for your voice and use it to sing."

"So…"

One of G'raha's legs wrapped around R'yhuven's waist. "You need me to complete yourself then? To sing the songs you cannot?"

"Yes…" R'yhuven shuddered to the tip of his tail. "We'll stay joined until I wrest every note from you for my own."

"You can try. But if it would bring you true happiness then…you can have it. You can have everything I am."

G'raha ended his declaration by bringing up his other leg. They fell back into each other, their conjoined hands kept off to the side while they succumbed to the flames of their mutually stoked madness.

\--

It was dark outside when they decided to stop. They and the bed had become a mess they opted to ignore on their way to the bathroom. After cleaning up R'yhuven went to change the bedsheets and found G'raha had already done it using his talents.

Both Miqo'te instantly snuggled in the blankets. R'yhuven gladly let himself be held, purring lazily as G'raha wrapped his arms around him from behind. Unfortunately he couldn't resist trying to put the crystalline fingers draped over his front in his mouth, so after several scoldings G'raha settled for tracing his hand along the intricate patterns on his back, both the tattoo and the scratches.

"So what happened to you Raha?"

"When Doga and Unei said passing the Royal Eye to another was an unprecedented feat of Allagan technology they were more correct than they knew. The strange sensation I began feeling in the Tower was the Eye attempting to change me as needed to control it."

The fingers along R'yhuven's back stilled briefly. "My bloodline was so diluted it took the second Eye to fully manifest mind you, but when it did the changes were dramatic. When I locked myself away I only knew how to make the Tower hibernate and restore it. Over the years I slept the entirety of the Tower's functions were written onto my mind, while my body was altered to become one and the same as it. Non-essential systems were removed to make room for the aetherial network needed to be the Tower's Administrator."

"That sounds tough."

"It was at first. Waking up was extremely unpleasant. My voice had been changed, my scent was gone, and I was missing several internal organs. Combined with bearing the burden of all the Crystal Tower's processes running through my mind as I was hearing about the Eighth Umbral Calamity, had I a stomach I likely would have greeted the Ironworks engineers by vomiting on them."

G'raha resumed with renewed enthusiasm. "Now everything is second nature. I can't function well outside of the Crystarium as you know, but any object that contains even a sliver of Tower crystal is at my command. This house in particular has it embedded throughout for a variety of reasons."

R'yhuven tried to think chaste thoughts as G'raha kissed the nape of his neck. "I spent a considerable amount of time carefully extending a ley line here as well. As a result I can perform any action inside this house I can within the Ocular. I hope you appreciate what this means."

"I think I do." He looked backward. "I also should be glad the Allagans valued carnal pleasures enough that they left you certain 'non-essential systems'. Does the attunement we have serve a purpose?"

"T…that is…"

G'raha pushed him to look forward again. "For the longest time I resented being manipulated against my will. I had an opportunity where both our aether was mingled and used it to make my own changes this time."

"You are such a brat. Now I understand." R'yhuven's purring increased in intensity. "You took my aether when you tried to save me. And well, I'd happily drown in yours, clearly."

"Scarily. I thought you might indulge some, yet you seem to enjoy putting a halt to your own fulfillment more than I expected."

The Bard laughed sharply. "Blame yourself for being more attractive to me than you have any right to be."

"I suppose I will, considering the souvenir I found in your storage. How often do you take that out I wonder?"

He choked but held his ground. "None of your business."

Behind him G'raha yawned and stretched, continuing as if he hadn't heard. "Oh, I'm tired, here of all places. Perhaps someone indulged a bit much."

"Or maybe you're just an old man."

R'yhuven took being smacked with G'raha's tail without protest. The other Miqo'te settled against his back, putting an arm around his chest and holding him possessively. "One question before this old man goes to bed. What did you mean when you said you had to kill your friend to save your other friends? Of everything from then that's bothered me the most, and it's dangerous for me to sleep with something heavy on my mind."

"Hades was a close friend of mine in my original life."

There was no reason to gloss it over in G'raha's presence. "He had been referring to me fondly while traveling with us, which I kept finding strange. Then a shade of a friend we both shared explained everything about myself and our friendship while I was in Amaurot. I think Hades knew but kept trying to deny it until he had no choice but to accept it at the end."

The other man held him a bit tighter. "When he captured me he never asked a single question. All he did was pace and talk to himself about your being fragmented and rejoined. I'm glad I was able to piece together how to save you from that but, I'm so, so sorry. I hid my identity from you so you wouldn't know you lost a friend and it happened regardless."

Clutching the arm securing him, R'yhuven closed his eyes and tried to focus on the present. "It had to happen for the good of every remaining world. But, I'm afraid."

He couldn't stop his voice from wavering. "What if everything, if all of the shards and the Ascians, all our struggles…are a hell of my own making?"

"Yhuven, that's a terribly deep well to fall into." G'raha whispered softly. "Is that thought what caused your initial distress?"

All R'yhuven could muster was a small nod in reply. "I don't know how to answer you. But I promise to protect you, even if it's from yourself. You can always bring me your troubles so you can sleep through the night."

"Somehow that _actually_ makes me feel better."

He thwarted another tail assault with his own. "I will Raha. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, my dear Yhuven."

\--

R'yhuven blinked awake to pitch darkness. He was still in G'raha's arms, and on a different night would have laid there listening to the peaceful rise and fall of his chest in slumber.

But not this night. He left the warm embrace to head for the cool living room, his steps nearly imperceptible as he laid across the couch by the window.

Faint blue light emanated from the mirror that appeared in his hands. R'yhuven's reflection in its incomplete pane was normal for the first time in a long while, and he closed his eyes and concentrated on the multiple presences held within it.

Bright lights filled the room when he opened them. A weight on his back prevented him from sitting up to look, but he didn't need to to know exactly where they all were.

"It's good to see you. We thought we lost you for a while there when you put too much stuff in your head along with us!"

One of the lights, a female Hyur wearing healer's robes, sat on the floor in front of R'yhuven and stared intensely. "Thank the heavens for Raha! He's so sweet and helpful. And pretty!"

"You're not fooling anyone with that innocent act." The person laying on R'yhuven turned to face her with a bored yawn. His dark blue scaled tail pinned R'yhuven's to the cushions as he stretched, the rest of the naked Au Ra's scales dragging across R'yhuven's bare skin.

The Hyur pouted. "What's wrong with wanting the pretty boy?"

"We want him a bit _too_ much." A set of long legs walked in front of the couch and knelt down. Reaching out to pet her head, an Elezen man wearing nothing but elegant, winding Arcane tattoos addressed R'yhuven directly. "But I don't think that's exclusive to us."

"Certainly looks that way."

Above R'yhuven and the Au Ra the back of the couch creaked under the weight of the Viera, who had exchanged her armor for a sundress. "Good job corrupting him Boss. He's not the first to leash themselves to one of us, but he's certainly the most extreme. Making it so he never needs preparation is quite the trick."

"It's not my fault! It's Em's - why did he write FOUR books about me!"

A figure sitting on the floor by R'yhuven's feet stood and walked behind the Elezen. Covered from head to toe in loosely flowing cloth, including a blindfold, they placed the stack of books in question on an end table and began signing assertively. "He wanted to show me living a normal life?"

They inclined their head, waving their grey-furred tail happily while continuing to explain. "So when stories of my life grew too exaggerated, Em chose to show the parts that average people could relate to. But he's so straightforward he wrote out all the pornographic parts too and wound up turning them into romance novels."

R'yhuven rubbed his forehead in exasperation. "Well...at least we've solved _that_ mystery. Bloody hells Em…" He also noted none of his other fragments were in the area. "And the other one?"

The Viera leaned back on her hands. "Ardbert and the others confirmed your suspicions during their nightly stroll yesterday - it's absolutely Tower crystal."

Everyone present turned their eyes to the mirror. From the color and composition, R'yhuven was almost certain it was made from the Crystal Tower. It had materialized from his thoughts, however, so he wanted confirmation.

"This is bad. Not only does this prove I'm completely obsessed, but he said he has complete control over anything with that crystal in it."

"Are you saying it's bad because that's what you think you should be saying, or because you're completely oblivious?"

The smug look on the Elezen's face made R'yhuven frown. "Yhuven."

"Ugh, I know!"

R'yhuven touched the mirror fondly. "I want it. Thinking he could use this to manipulate me…I want it so badly. But I can't keep having these thoughts! So many times I've looked at Raha and told myself I'd burn every world to ash with my own two hands to keep him safe…"

"Ah, welcome to being in love."

The Au Ra reached over to rub R'yhuven's ears. "It's a miserable feeling, isn't it? I wonder if the Ancients dealt with this same fragile euphoria, or if it's a product of our broken imperfections?"

"In any event." The Viera cleared her throat. "Get back to bed Boss - you have a big day tomorrow, and we have work to do tonight. Let us deal with keeping you kids in line."

At the mention of work the room lit up with excitement. R'yhuven didn't know what they were planning, and while he could have found out he had decided a month ago to let his fragments remain autonomous. "Fine, fine. Just be good okay?"

They all grinned at him. He wasn't surprised. The light from the mirror faded, taking the lights of the others with it.

\--

R'yhuven retraced his steps back to the bedroom. G'raha was still asleep, and R'yhuven stood over him just to stare. A small motion caught his eye, putting a malm-wide smile on his face when G'raha's left ear flicked against the pillow.

"Cake…bring me cake…and more tea…and you have to feed it to me…as punishment…"

One glance under the blankets revealed everything R'yhuven needed to know. Still smiling, he returned to G'raha's embrace, making sure they were extra close as he fell back asleep thinking of various punishments by confection.

\--

The pair spent the next day lounging around R'yhuven's house. G'raha demonstrated his cooking skills for R'yhuven directly, once again inducing snorting laughter at how casually destructive his process was. The Bard finally was able to clean up behind him by explaining the cooperation was something lovers would do and throwing G'raha off his guard.

At midday it began to rain. They sat together by the window, the Exarch running the Crystarium through projecting while R'yhuven carefully wrote out G'raha's song. He had never dared to put any part of it to paper, so he took his time to carefully ink each precious note.

The rain didn't want to stop, however, and as it grew late R'yhuven stared outside sadly. "We won't be able to hear the song tonight if this doesn't stop soon…mraow…"

He whined towards the window, deflated. G'raha lifted his gaze from the sheet music to glare at the weather. A familiar light filled his eyes as his stare went distant. "Enough."

R'yhuven looked back and forth between the Exarch and the outdoors as the rain gradually slowed to a stop and the clouds parted. In minutes there was nothing but clear skies. "Raha! That's amazing! You can control the weather?"

"Only directly around the Crystarium. And only for you."

Blushing darkly, R'yhuven planted a kiss on his lover's crystal-touched cheek. "You truly spoil me. I noticed I hadn't seen any rain since it conveniently stopped before I played for you on the balcony. Sunny days are a perfect balm for we Seekers when we're not feeling well too."

"Precisely. Now then." G'raha took R'yhuven's hand and pulled them both to their feet. "You need to get ready, and I'm sure you'll require my assistance."

\--

By 'getting ready', he meant picking R'yhuven's outfit and making him wear it. The depths of G'raha's devotion were further exposed as he dressed the Bard with the same reverence R'yhuven had when undressing him for the bath. He smoothed every line and tucked every fold of the mauve clothing so firmly yet lovingly that R'yhuven had to take a moment when G'raha finished just to hold him.

After G'raha donned his usual robes with his hood down he teleported them to what R'yhuven now considered to be their balcony. As promised a piano was there, bench and all, right in the middle. The darkly polished wood tugged at the musician in R'yhuven, calling him to trace his fingers along its surface as he walked around it.

"Do not make me add this piano to the list of objects you'll get into trouble for touching Yhuven."

The Bard faced the growing jealousy in the scarlet eyes of his companion head-on, letting his touch linger on the wood for another moment before gracefully sitting on the bench and settling in. "If you do, how will you make me play for you?"

"I'll think about that later. For now…"

G'raha confidently strolled past the piano to stand at the balcony's edge, the pale luminescence from the Crystal Tower subtly highlighting his form. Watching his back against the star-lit sky almost caused R'yhuven to miss G'raha beginning to sing.

\--

Even with the changes the red-haired Miqo'te's voice was no less heavenly. Fortunately the piano was of matching quality when R'yhuven began to play. The song rose from both of them as if they were born to bring it to life, their combined performance the most perfect R'yhuven had ever taken part in.

Near the middle of the song R'yhuven's other selves indicated they wanted his attention. They revealed what they had worked on the night before, and R'yhuven agreed to let them follow through with it excitedly.

Eight lights appeared around and on the piano. By themselves they had no voice, but together they granted the ability to sing to R'yhuven. He didn't miss a key as he raised his voice alongside G'raha's, keeping a professional air as the other man turned to him wide-eyed but still singing.

Another force pulled on R'yhuven soon after. He recognized part of it as his Bard Soulstone, but the rest of it was completely foreign to him. The past Bards within the stone welcomed it, so R'yhuven chose to relax and trust what they had in mind.

Light and warmth flooded his already full heart. R'yhuven couldn't discern its source until he felt his mirror reacting as well. It and R'yhuven resonated with the Crystal Tower itself, summoning even more brightly lit figures to the balcony.

\--

G'raha's voice faltered, and R'yhuven realized he was also able to see them. They were surrounded by ancient Allagans, as well as scores of Miqo'te all bearing a single Royal Eye. Through the resonance R'yhuven understood they were echoes of those that had fought against Xande when the Crystal Tower fell, along with the generations of G'raha's ancestors who had passed on the legacy granted to them in Allag's wake. Though they were faded through time and being on the First instead of the Source, R'yhuven could feel the hope they all carried, the same hope that had driven G'raha to seal himself away. Having been entrusted with their voices through the Bards of old living within his Soulstone he kept singing.

An entire chorus carried on where G'raha couldn't. He wandered through the echoes in a daze, lingering on one Miqo'te in particular as he went. To R'yhuven's surprise G'raha approached the Hyuran healer the same as the rest. When she reacted to him, something the echoes couldn't do, the startled Miqo'te grabbed her hands. All of R'yhuven's other fragments except one joined in and swarmed him to where the Bard couldn't see what was happening.

"You have quite the situation on your hands here, hero."

Ardbert, the holdout, joined R'yhuven on the piano bench. It was entirely true - what was meant to be a private performance for two had turned into a celebration of those that supported them across time. Meanwhile, the living embodiment of their efforts was bawling his eyes out surrounded by seven pieces of the broken soul of the reincarnated Ancient who was the Warrior of both Light and Darkness, all from different worlds and summoned by the object of their attention. _It's complete chaos…the exact kind that follows me everywhere. And despite the heartache, the tears, and every cosmic event that makes me have to question who and what I am…I really wouldn't have it any other way._

\--

R'yhuven was loath to have it end, but he reached the final words of the song and had to stop. The instant his voice faded so did the echoes. His fragments lingered slightly longer, paying G'raha their goodbyes before returning to the mirror.

"Yhuven…"

The Exarch took a step towards R'yhuven, wobbled, and sank to his knees. "I…h-how…"

Leaving the piano, R'yhuven sat down and pulled him into his arms. Unsteady hands clung to R'yhuven's coat as tears ran down G'raha's face. The Bard stroked his hair, rocking his overwhelmed lover and purring gently to comfort him.

He was overwhelmed as well, but in another way. Despite the extraordinary events that had just occurred, deep inside R'yhuven was frustrated none of it was his idea. It felt petty, yet grew heavier in his chest with each passing moment.

\--

Just as it became unbearable an idea came to R'yhuven that would have been absurd for most anyone else. Easing G'raha back with one hand to his shoulder, he closed the other and focused his thoughts on it.

"Here, Raha."

Motes of aether filled not only R'yhuven's opened palm, but also the entirety of the balcony. Together they watched it coalesce into the form of flowers that blanketed everything except them and the piano.

White petals formed the flowers' base. Above them was another ring of deep garnet red petals. Pale blue stamens completed the image, and R'yhuven handed the single specimen he held to G'raha.

Crystalline fingers reached out to touch it as if it would fade away. "This is too much...it's…too much...I'm losing control of-"

Rain began to pour from the sky. R'yhuven managed to save the flower he was holding in a protective bubble, but the rest became caught up in the sudden deluge. White and garnet rivers flowed between the planter boxes, cascading off the side of the Tower. The water wasn't fast enough to reach the ground intact, however, and as the two Miqo'te looked on petals scattered through the air and across the Crystarium.

"Haha…hahahaha!"

G'raha took the flower from R'yhuven and cupped it in his hands. They were soaked, so R'yhuven couldn't tell if he was laughing through tears, but he found himself laughing too. "You're the worst Yhuven. Now you're going to have to fix the part of the Crystal Tower I just lost control of thanks to you."

"You know I'll gladly accept the request!"

The enthusiastic reply brought a smile to G'raha's face. Still holding R'yhuven's creation, he laid his head against the bare expanse of chest exposed by the mauve coat and exhaled deeply. "Where do we start with what happened tonight?"

"In our house. Tomorrow. Let's not ruin it all by taking it apart right now."

Even laden with rain, G'raha's left ear managed to twitch happily. "In _our_ house, tomorrow, then."

\--

Side by side, heart to heart, the pair remained on the balcony until the rain came to an end. They returned to their house, leaving the flower in a pot and a trail of wet clothing leading to the bedroom, and found a peaceful rest in each other's embrace with the promise of tomorrow, and every tomorrow granted to them after.


End file.
